A Traitor's Heart
by Sassyk1992ON2HIATUS
Summary: Happiness damn near destroys you. Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor So you tell yourself, that's enough for now. Happiness has a violent roar. Sequel to Aftermath Of A Stupid Mistake. Pairings: Ita/Sak and Slight Sas/Sak and Nej/Sak
1. Foxglove

**Foxglove**: The scientific name means "Finger-like", and refers to the ease which the Foxglove can be fitted over a human finger tip. The entire plant is a poison. Just one nibble from this pretty pink plant is enough to cause death.There have been instances of people confusing it with the harmless Symphytum plant with fatal consequences.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?"

"I don't like to repeat myself"

"Yes..but if your discovered it will be only you against all of them"

"They won't find out. His disguise is brilliant." A woman's voice piped in.

"Ok"

"Karin do you have anymore information?"

"Hai. It seems the only way to meet him is to get through Foxglove" A woman by the name of Karin spoke.

"Foxglove?" Another man asked.

"Male or female?"

"I actaully don't know. Not much is known about Foxglove only that he is the one protecting him." Karin said.

"Alright I'll return in two weeks."

* * *

"Welcome to the Akatsuki master Mason." The maid spoke to him as she led him to his room.

"I would like to know where the other members are? Some were missing during the meeting." The man spoke.

"Ah it was proberly master Itachi. He is rarely out." She spoke.

"I want to meet him" He said.

"Well sir, you could try to talk to Foxglove-san. Foxglove is the only one who knows where Itachi is." She spoke

"Where is this Foxglove?"  
The woman pointed to a big door.

"That is where Foxglove-san stays." She spoke.  
The man walked towards the door and knocked.

"I'm sorry. I'm not in the mood for visitors." A voice spoke from behind the door.

He opened the door anyways. The room was dark. The only light in the room was from the moonlight. He saw a figure sitting behind a curtain. The person was sitting on a bed.  
"I said not to come in" The voice spoke.

Sasuke noticed how the voice was a woman's.

"Hello Foxglove-san. I am Mason. The new member of the Akatsuki" He spoke.

"Well Mason-san, why are you here?" Foxglove inquired.

"I came to speak to the Uchiha." He spoke.  
Her head shot up and she turned to look at him. He still couldn't see her face.

"The Uchiha, Huh?" She spoke softly.

"I wish to speak to him" He said.

"I am sorry Mason-san. I can not help you" She said politely

"And why is that?"

"Because I do not trust you" She spoke.

"Your the protective of the Uchiha?" He asked.

"He is my master so of course I am." She spoke.

Mason sighed.

"I geuss that means I'll have to do this the hard way." He spoke.  
He attacked Foxglove but she dodged and turned to face him. He still could not see her face. He pulled out a kunia.

"Why are you attacking me Mason-san?" Foxglove asked.

"I wish to see him and your in the way." He spoke.

He saw her pull out a kunia.

"So selfish" She muttered as she lunged at him. He barely dodged her attack.

'_She's fast' _He thought.

She threw the kunia at him. He jumped quickly but it hit his arm. He gritted his teeth. He attacked her ruthlessly. He then caught her by surprise and pushed her up against a wall next to a window. Moonlight lit her face. Deep sea foam eyes glared at him. Eyes that he thought had died two years ago.

"Sakura" He whispered. Her eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

He gripped her wrists.

"Why are you helping Itachi?" He sneered.

Sakura then tensed. It was like she had realized something.

"Sasuke" She spoke so softly that he barely heard it.

"Sakura answer my question" He said.  
She glared at him.

"I almost didn't recogonize you. Why are you here Uchiha? Finally come to kill him?" She spoke.

His grip tightened.

"I thought you hated Itachi. Why are you helping him?" He said a little louder.

"Its none of your-"

"You know damn well its my business!" He shouted at her.

Memories of the past came flooding back to her.

"I won't tell you where Itachi is" She spoke stubornly.

His grip on her loosened a bit.

"I'll kill him when I see him." He said as he turned to leave.

Sakura was surprised he was already leaving.

"If you get in my way, I will kill you. I don't wish to. But I will." He spoke.

"You know your exactly like him" She spoke.

In an instant she was up against the wall again with his hand squeezing her throat.

"Take that back" He spoke angrily.

Sakura smirked.

"Your a coward." She breathed out.

His fist hit her jaw. Her smirk grew wider.

"No matter how hard you hit me. You'll still be a coward."

His fist went at her again but she grabbed it with her hand.

"I let you hit me once but it won't happen again." She spoke.

He glared at her and released her neck. She fell to the floor and rubbed her sore neck. He walked towards the door.

"We'll meet again." He spoke as he opened the door.

"I look foward to it"

* * *

Yes its a sequel! YAY! Please review!!! 


	2. Conversations

WOW! 26 reviews, and only on the first chapter! YAY! Ok so I've been getting a lot of reviews saying thier confused...well I'll be having some flashbacks soon. so don't worry.

So ya'll know its been two years. So Sakura is now 22. OK well enjoy!!

* * *

**Foxglove**: The scientific name means "Finger-like", and refers to the ease which the Foxglove can be fitted over a human finger tip. The entire plant is a poison. Just one nibble from this pretty pink plant is enough to cause death.There have been instances of people confusing it with the harmless Symphytum plant with fatal consequences.

* * *

"Wake up" A smooth voice spoke. 

Foxglove tiredly opened her eyes.

Black orbs stared down at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked with a soft smile as she looked up at the Uchiha. He was leaning over her.

"This is my room. I can come and go as I please." He spoke.

"Yes but you never get in this early." She spoke.

He leaned closer to her. She felt his hand graze her neck.

"Your bruised." He spoke as he glanced at her neck.

Sakura touched her neck also. Memories of last night flooded back.

"Who was here?" He asked.

She looked away. She didn't want Itachi to fight Sasuke. She didn't want Itachi or Sasuke to be killed. She would keep her promise to Naruto and protect Itachi.

"Noone" She lied.

Itachi eyed her and leaned in closer so there faces were barely and inch apart. Heat rose to her cheeks.

"Your not one to lie, Sakura" Foxglove shivered when he said her name.

'_He only says my name when he realy wants something' _She thought to herself.

"Itachi please don't make me tell you. I want to handle this on my own. I don't want you involved." She spoke with pleading eyes.

Itachi's face softened slightly.

"Verywell." He sat up and got off the bed. Foxglove sighed.

He towered over her. He looked towards the door.

"There is a new member of the Akatsuki. His name is Mason. I have yet to meet him. Be weary of him. We do not know much of him or his intentions" He spoke not looking at her. She sat up.

"Alright."

He looked down at her.

"Be careful." He spoke.

Sakura smiled up at him.

"I will."

He walked out of the room.

"Your so different from him" She whispered with a soft smile as she gazed at where Itachi once stood. She then stood and walked to the small closet in the room. She grabbed her dark green kimino and put it on. She put up her long pnk hair in a ponytail. She then got her Akatsuki robe and put it on. She opened her door and looked around. It was still early so noone was awake. Sakura then made her way to the kitchen. When she got there she noticed Deidara was sitting at the table.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Your up early Foxglove-san, Yeah" He spoke.

"Yes well that would be Itachi-san's fault." She spoke as she gabbed an apple fom the counter.

"Ah yes he is leaving today. I geuss he wanted to say goodbye, Yeah" He spoke.

She sighed.

"Yes I suppose so." She spoke with disinterest.

"Do you think you'll miss him? He'll be gone for at least a month, Yeah" Deidara spoke teasingly.

"I think I'll survive" Foxglove spoke as she tossed the apple at him. He caught it with ease.

"By the way. That new Akatsuki member was asking about you, Yeah" Deidara spoke seriously.

"You mean Mason-san?" She asked acting like she didn't know who Mason was.

"Yes. He was asking wierd questions like 'Why does Foxglove protect the Uchiha?' or 'How long has she been here?' He seems quite interested in you, Yeah." Deidara spoke.

She then heard footsteps. She turned to see Mason. Sakura glanced at him and then looked back to Deidara. Mason quietly picked up a peach and then left but not before giving Foxglove a very evil glare. She shrugged it off. After he left Deidara spoke.

"He doesn't like you. I wonder why, Yeah" Deidara spoke.

"Who cares.." Foxglove spoke.

Deidara smirked.

"You keep avoiding the topic Foxglove-san...Yeah"

Foxglove walked towards the door and stopped when she was right in front of it.

"Has he already left?" She asked.

"Yes. He was to leave this morning. Why? Do you miss him already?? Yeah." He spoke.

She sighed and left.

She walked to her room silently.Tobi appeared in front of her suddenly and spoke.

"There is trouble outside" He spoke.

She looked at him.

"What kind of trouble?" She asked.

"We need you out there." He spoke before he vanished.

She sighed.

'_Great.'_

She walked towards the door that led to outside. When she made it she heard yelling and a loud crash. She slowly pushed the large door open. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god!"


	3. Favor

Yes ok I know that I updated realy late...blah well I had softball camp all week so I just got home yesterday. I'm realy tired, So please review!

* * *

"Oh my god!" She spoke. Her eyes widened at seeing the man before her. He wore his old ANBU mask.He was bruised and bloodied. Kisame and Zetsu stood in front of him. You could tell they had been fighting just by the way they stood. The man began to look up but Foxglove quickly hid behind the door.

_'Damn. Why is he here?' _She thought as she rested against the wall.

"Back down ANBU and mabey we'll kill you quickly" Foxglove heard Kisame speak.

The ANBU didn't answer.

Zetsu attacked the ANBU. The ANBU barely dodged. Kisame then snuck up behind him and slashed his sword at the ANBU. The ANBU grunted in pain. He jumped away from Kisame and Zetsu and watched them.

Foxglove put on her Akatsuki hood and lowered it so you couldn't see her face.

_'I can't let them kill him_.' She thought as she walked out the door towards the ANBU.

The ANBU quickly noticed her and got in her fighting stance. Foxglove smirked and turned to Kisame.

"Let him go." She spoke. Kisame looked up at her.

"Why?" Zetsu asked.

"Because I said so." She spoke.

"If we let him go it'll be on you if the boss finds out." Kisame spoke.

"I know." She said emotionlessly.

Kisame smirked.

"Verywell." He and Zetsu then left.

Foxglove turned to the ANBU.

"Leave." She spoke.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Don't asked questions and go." She spoke.

He lifted his ANBU mask off and stared at her. She smiled softly seeing that old face.

"Tell me. Your an Akatsuki. I am a Konoha shinobi. We are enemies. So why are you so eager to save my life?" He spoke as he reached out to grab her arm. She quickly backed away.

"You must leave" She spoke as she gathered chakra to her fist. She raised her fist in front of her. He stared at her with confusion etched all over his face.

"You must leave" She repeated. "Or I will have to kill you!" She shouted as she lunged at him. He jumped back quickly. He placed his ANBU mask on.

"Thank you for letting me live" He spoke.

Foxglove sighed.

"Go"

"But before I go." He spoke as he looked back at her. "Have you seen a ANBU with pink hair?"

Foxglove inhaled quickly. Her eyes saddened

"She died. We killed her two years ago." She lied.

He stiffened. His eyes wide. Then a small smile graced his lips. He slowly turned around and walked away.

Foxglove watched as he dissapeared from her view and whispered.

"Goodbye Kakashi-sensei"

* * *

Sakura walked inside the Leaders room. It was so dark that she barely could see her hand in front of her. It reminded her of when she had first come here. She had been so stubborn and reckless. Her thoughts were broken when a voice spoke.

"I'm glad you came. It seems you knew I would be sending for you" The leader's voice spoke.

She stared into the darkness.

"I see know point in running. You see everything that happens here." She spoke.

"Yes that is true. Well you know what we do to members that don't obey the rules" He spoke.

Foxglove stiffened.

"Hai"

"So you are prepeared then?"  
"Yes sir"

Silence engulfed them. Foxglove awaited her punishment. Suddenly his voice spoke.

"I'll let it slide if you do me a favor"

"What kind of favor?"

"A mission." He spoke.

Foxglove eyed the darkness weerily

"Are Konoha shino-"

"No this has nothing to do with Konoha." He cut in.

Foxglove sighed.

"I'll do it."

"Good. Tomorrow you leave with your partner" He spoke.

Foxglove looked around surprised.

"Partner?"  
"Yes. Mason"

Foxglove's eyes widened. She was so surprised she couldn't utter a single word

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

Foxglove shook her head and took a breath.

"No sir."

"Good. He has the details of the mission."

"Is that all?" She asked politely.

"Yes you may go now."

She bowed and quickly left the room. She shut the door rested against it.  
'_Damn it all.'_

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Foxglove ran quickly. Pushing chakra through her feet. Mason was just ahead of her. She gritted her teeth. She truly despised working with him. They had been running for almost two hours and he hadn't uttered a sound. Not that she was complaining. She just wanted to get the mission done and over with so she could go back home.

He had explained the mission very lazily. He hadn't given her much information.

_**Flashback**_

Foxglove stood in front of him.

"What are the details of the mission?" She asked in all seriousness.

He looked towards the sky.

"Eliminate our target. The target's name is Miru Masheito. He is the owner of a very large hotel in the wave country. He's very wealthy.He was once a friend of the Akatsuki's but has recently been avoiding them. We are to kill him so he won't leak any Akatsuki secrets." He spoke.

She sighed knowing that was all she was going to get out of him.

"Alright. Lets go" She spoke.

And they were off.

_**End Of Flashback**_

She knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth. She knew their had to be somthing else. The leader never sent her on missions unless there was a good chance of fatalities. She being the medic was only used when she was realy needed.

Foxglove watched Mason ahead of her.

'_This is gonna be fun'_


	4. Kraehe

**Foxglove**: The scientific name means "Finger-like", and refers to the ease which the Foxglove can be fitted over a human finger tip. The entire plant is a poison. Just one nibble from this pretty pink plant is enough to cause death.There have been instances of people confusing it with the harmless Symphytum plant with fatal consequences.

* * *

"So what brings a pretty girl like you here?" The bartender spoke to her. He looked to be in his mid 30's but it seemed that didn't stop him from hitting on her. 

She sighed and ran her hand through her now black hair.

"I'm traveling and a friend recommended this hotel. Thats all" She spoke as she picked up her glass and drank from it.

"Ya but you don't look like the type to come in here. This bar is known for there riots." He said as he leaned over the counter.

She looked at him.

"And what type do I look like?" She asked.

He leaned closer to her.

"You look like a good girl" He whispered.

She smiled trying to hide her disgust.

"I am anything but a good girl" She spoke.

He smirked.

"I noticed" He spoke as he eyed her revealing top. She had on a very short green tank and a black mesh shirt. The tank cut very low showing some of her cleavag. The tank cut right above her belly button but the mesh shirt covered it. She wore black baggy capris the tide at her ankles and some boots. She didn't think it was too revealing compared to the other woman in the bar.

"I don't think I got your name" The bartender spoke.

She looked up at him.

"My name is Kraehe"

>> > > > 

He watched her carefully as she coversed with the bartender. She smiled and winked and hid her disgust very well. He noticed she was good at this kind of thing. He smirked.It was very clear that she had done this before

>> >> >> >> 

"Kraehe? Thats a pretty name" He whispered.

She rolled her eyes as the man leaned closer or as close as he could get with a counter in front of him. She then remembered why she was here.

She looked up at him and smiled so softly.

"So can you tell me how I can meet the hotel owner?" She asked sweetly.

He smirked.

"Why do you want to meet the owner?" He asked.

"Thats realy not any of your business."

The man sighed.

"Ya I can tell you...but for a price." He grinned.

'_I hate men'_

"Ok." She spoke.

He leaned back off of the counter.  
"Then lets get going." He spoke. He looked at another man. "Hey Rei! Take my shift. I got some things to go settle." He spoke. The man named Rei eyed her. He then grinned at the bartender.

"Alright Krede but don't have too much fun"  
She rolled her eyes. The bartender called Krede jumped over the counter.

"Come on I'll show you to my room" He spoke.

She sighed lazily.

'_Here we go'_

_>> >> >> >> >>_

Krede locked the door behind them. She stared at him. Knowing what Krede was about to try. The room was small. She didn't have much room to move in.

He walked closer to her.

"So how do I meet the hotel owner?" She asked.

He rubbed his hands down her hips.  
She shivered in disgust but waited it out.

"There is a man named Renji. He is the owners assistent." He spoke as he started to kiss her neck.

"He can be found in the hotsprings on saturday. He is the one you need to speak to if you want to meet the owner." He whispered hoarsely against her neck.

"And thats it? Thats all I have to do?" She asked.

"Yep" He said as his hands started to come up to her chest.

She sighed.

'_He is so dead'_

"Goodbye" She spoke

He looked up at her.

"HUh? What do- AH!!!!!" He screamed in pain as she broke his hand slowly.

She then punched Krede in the face. He fell to the ground unconcious.

'_Dirty bastard'_ She thought as she stared at the man.

She then opened the door to see Mason standing in front of her.

"Did you get the information?" He asked.

"Ya. Tomorrow we're going to the hotsprings.

**>> >> >> >> The next day**

She held the towel tightly to her. She walked towards the man named Renji. He sat in the spring alone. She knew it was him because she had asked one of the workers where he was. She found out that he had his own personal hotspring. She kneeled beside him. His eyes were closed.

"Excuse me sir?" She spoke softly.

He looked up at her quickly. His eyes gazed at her body. She ignored this.

"Um sir? Do you think I could join you?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Why of course."

She smiled at him and slowly got into the water. She sat across from him.

"So whats your name?" Renji asked.

"Kraehe." She spoke with a sigh.

"Kraehe? It suites you." He spoke as he gazed at her.  
"You think so? Hmmm I don't know. I didn't think it fit me at all" She spoke as she looked up at the sky.

Renji smirked.

"Why are you here? We don't usually get ladies like you here in this hotel." He asked.

"Hmmm I noticed. Most of the woman here aren't very lady-like. I wonder why?" She mused.

"Are you here alone?" He asked.

She looked at him.

"Yes. I'm actaully here to meet the hotel owner. I have business with him" She spoke.

"Business? What kind of business?" He asked.

"That is between me and him. I would appreciate it if you would escort me to him." She spoke.

Renji chuckled.

"Your very straight foward. Of course I'll take you to him. I could never refuse such a lady. But so you know..." He looked at her dead in the eye. "He has a thing for young ladies."

She smirked.

"I can handle myself."

"Very well. Meet me at the entrance to the hotel tomorrow and I will take you to him." He spoke as he got out of the spring.

"Thank you" She spoke.

"Welcome. Till tomorrow then" He spoke before he left.

She sighed.

'_That went well... Its almost like this is too easy. Why is everything gong so smoothly? Where's the catch??'_

* * *

_Ok so here's the deal. I know ya'll want longer chaps but Im realy aiming for getting a chapter in every week. SO ya'll are gonna have to choose: _**Longer chapters **_or _**Chapter every week.** If I do longer chapters it'll take me a lot longer cause Im busy with sports and work so ya'll decide in the review. Oh and thanx so much for all ya'll reviews! Ya'll are great! 


	5. More Than Before

**Foxglove**: The scientific name means "Finger-like", and refers to the ease which the Foxglove can be fitted over a human finger tip. The entire plant is a poison. Just one nibble from this pretty pink plant is enough to cause death.There have been instances of people confusing it with the harmless Symphytum plant with fatal consequences.

* * *

**Maybe i'm not who you thought I was before,  
And maybe its all good cause I am so much more,  
Take time to look at me and you might see yourself.  
And maybe that's the problem,  
That's the cause,  
All has fallen**

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing" He sneered as his eyes roamed over her body. She gritted her teeth. He looked up at her.

"Whats your name again?"

"Kraehe." She spoke.

He glanced at Mason. It was clear he wanted to be alone with her.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Kiskae. I'm her brother" Mason spoke.

"Well as you both must know I am Miru Masheito. Renji said you had business with me?" He spoke as his eyes lingered at Foxglove. She scanned the room. There were three shinobi. Three jonin shinobi. She glanced at Mason. He set his hand on his kunia that was hidden in his pocket. She sighed.

"We are here under the name of Akatsuki." She spoke.  
He tensed. "Akatsuki?"

"Yes. You were an ally. A very important ally. You know many Akatsuki secrets. Too many." Mason spoke.  
Miru smirked.

"I knew this would happen. But it insults me that the Akatsuki would only send two of there men and one being a woman. You have greatly underestimated me" He spoke as he casually ran a hand through his hair.

Foxglove grabbed a kunia from her pocket.

"You see I've been waiting for you." He spoke. Foxglove gripped her kunia tightly.

"I knew Akatsuki would come after me soon" He spoke as he waved his hand at the jonin. They quickly pulled out kunias. Foxglove gritted her teeth.  
Miru smiled. He walked closer to her.  
"Such a pretty face, Yet so deadly. Tell me, What is your name?" He asked as he lifted her chin with his fingertips.  
She glared at him.

"Foxglove"

He chuckled.

"Foxglove? It suits you very well.Foxglove is a beautiful plant but just one little taste and" He gazed into her eyes. "Your dead"

'_Now!' _She quickly lunged her kunia at him. But he dodged. The jonin attacked. They ran straight at her but Mason stepped in front of her.

"Go get him. I'll take care of these guys" He spoke.

She nodded her head.

"Ok" She ran looked around for Miru. She saw him running out the door.

'_Damn!' _

She ran after him.

He looked back at her. His mouth frowned. She placed chakra into feet. He then ran into a dark room. When she made it inside he was gone. She looked around.

'_There are no exits. He must be hiding' _

She walked around. The room was very dark. She could barely see. She looked up. There was a large window but there was a sheet in front of it, blocking out the sunlight.

"Your pretty fast" A deep voice spoke.

She jerked. She looked around quickly but still found noone.

'_That voice...It sounds so familiar' _She thought as she gripped her kunia tighter.

"Akatsuki give up" A lighter voice spoke.

"No!" She spoke.

"Fine" The deeper voice spoke.

Suddenly she felt something cold on her neck. She tensed at the pressure of the kunia.

'_So fast' _

"Then I guess we'll just kill you" The lighter voice spoke from behind her.

She gritted her teeth.

She turned quickly and kicked the shinobi. He dodged. She looked around.

'_Damn. I can see anything!' _She suddenly felt a kunia hit her arm. She pulled out the kunia.

_'Dammit. How can I fight when I can't even see my opponent' _

She then remembered when she first met the Akatsuki Leader.

'_Right. If I just feel around for his chakra' _She closed her eyes and stayed very still.

She then felt a very small amount of chakra coming at her. She smirked. She pulled out a kunia and threw it.

"Damn!" A voice spoke.

Her smirk grew wider.

'_Got him' _

"Seems she knows how to fight." The deeper voice spoke.

"Does that mean I can actually fight now?" The lighter voice spoke.

"Yes go ahead."

Suddenly the small amount of chakra bursted and became huge. She heard a growl. And a bark.

'_A bark? Is there a dog in here?' _

__

_**So figure who the two guys are yet???? TEEHEE!!**_

She felt the large chakra come at her. She quickly jumped in the air. When she landed she didn't have time to move. She was already hit. A kunia was imbedded in her back. She fell to her knees and coughed up blood.

"Give up" The deep voice spoke.

She gritted her teeth and pushed herself up so she was standing.

She wiped the blood from her mouth.

'Never!" She then ran towards the large chakra. She felt the chakra flicker.

'_Now!' _

She released chakra from her fist and hit the shinobi.He yelled. The shinobi instantly flew back. She then felt something bite her arm. Large teeth dug into her arm. She screamed in pain.  
She then released more chakra from her fist and into the dog. It yelped. Its grip instantly loosened. She jumped back. She felt the large chakra grow smaller.

"You realy got me" The lighter voice said hoarsely.

"What are you doing! Get up! Your suppose to be protecting me" She heard Miru say. She jerked and squinted her eyes.

'_Found him!' _

"I told you to be quie-" The deep voice was cut off by Miru's piercing scream. A kunia was imbedded in his heart. Foxglove smirked. She had hit him.

'_Bull's eye!' _

She then felt something coming at her. It was too fast. She was hit. She flew in the air and hit the wall.She laid on the cold ground. She breathed heavily.

'_Another hit like that and I'm a goner. What the hell was that? And where is Mason!!!'_

She heard footsteps come towards her.

"We failed it seems." The lighter voice spoke breathlessly.

"Yes. But at least we have captured an Akatsuki. The deeper voice spoke

"Ya."

"You shouldn't wear yourself out like that. I could've fought her" The deeper voice spoke.

'_What the hell? Do they actually think they have beaten me?' _She thought angrily. She quietly pulled two kunias from her pocket.

"No I wanted to fight her on my own. She was pretty strong though" The lighter voice spoke.  
"Yes well now we just need to take her back to Ko-" The deep voice was cut off when he felt a kunia in his stomach.

The lighter voice grunted. Foxglove then punched the lighter sounding shinobi. His blood splatered on her face.

"Kiba!" The deep voice yelled.

She tensed. Her eyes widened.

"Ki...Kib...Kiba?"

**And if I never am the same,  
And if I never am the same,  
And if I never am the same,  
It doesn't matter everything better not change.**

More Than Before

* * *

_Ok so yes I know I said I'd start updating every week but my pc crashed. And im using my friends right now. So im trying my hardest to get my pc fixed. But thanx everyone for all the reviews!! Yes the song chappies are back! YA! Please review!!_


	6. Note

_Ok so Im here to tell you i won't be able to update till august. VERY SRRY! But I have camp for two weeks and I leave friday. I have 50 of the chappie done but there is no way im gonna be able to finish it before i leave. So right when I get back I promise there will be a new chapter. I am truly sorry. And hopefully while Im away i'll get some ideas cause im very tired of the story right now. Well look foward to a new chapter in 3 weeks!_


	7. Meetings

**No! People I'm not DEAD!**_  
_

_I'm SO SRRY!! I can't believe I haven't updated in two months!!! OMG! Well actaully I was pretty close to deleting this story cause I was very bored with it and was having serious writers block. So i've been working on my new Inuyasha story that i'm going to publish soon. But I started reading this again and well I came up with some ideas...SO here I am. I hope everyone forgives me. So you know I'm going by the manga and there will be spoilers so the "SUPPOSED" leader of the akatsuki is named Pein. I just thought you should know. And I'm doing the story from Sakura's point of view now. Its more fun that way. Ok well enjoy!_

* * *

Foxglove: The scientific name means "Finger-like", and refers to the ease which the Foxglove can be fitted over a human finger tip. The entire plant is a poison. Just one nibble from this pretty, pink plant will is enough to cause death. There have been instances of people confusing it with harmless Symphytum with fatal consequences.

* * *

"Ki..Kiba?" I whispered. I gritted my teeth. My eyes widenend. '_It can't be! Pein said Konoha wasn't involved!!' _I screamed in my mind. I looked up at the window that was covered by a sheet. I grabbed the sheet and pulled it away. Light filled the room. And then I saw that it was true. There was Kiba, Beaten and bloodied. Akamaru hovered over him watching me, prepared to fight me to the death to protect his owner and then I saw the other ANBU. He towered above Kiba, blood soaked his ANBU vest where I had lunged my kunai. He was waiting for my next move. His long chocolate brown hair splayed about. His mask the Eagle, cracked but still covered his face. I realized who both of them were. They weren't just Konoha ninja. They were my dear friends. I could feel tears brimming at my eyes but held firm. I grabbed another kunai and held it tightly. 

"Why do you hesitate, Akatsuki?" Neji asked. I gritted my teeth trying to hold back the tears. I knew what I had to do. Neji observed me.  
"Your stance is familar. Have we fought before?" He asked as he grabbed the katana on his back. I was glad at that moment I had dyed my hair and wore contacts. I looked down at Kiba. He was covered in blood. I had punched him with all I had. I grimaced. '_Forgive me Kiba' _

I looked back up at Neji. No longer able to hold back my tears. I heard him gasp when he saw me. I lunged at him, catching him off-guard. I punched him hard. He barely blocked my fist. I then kicked him in the side. He wasn't fast enough. I heard Akamaru roar from behind me. I jumped avoiding the giant dog. I then threw a kunai at Neji. But he seemed distracted. The Kunai hit his ANBU mask. It fell to the ground. I noticed that he didn't even flinch he was just staring at me. His eyes were wide. I realized it was because I was crying. I glared at him.

"Your crying" He spoke. "Why?"

I wanted to run into his arms...I wanted to tell him who I was...I wanted to tell him how much I missed him. But I couldn't If I did he would surely be killed. I had worked so hard to protect Konoha... I wasn't about to give up now. And then suddenly my worst nightmare came to life.

"Sakura?" He whispered. I went into shock. My eyes widened. My mind was panicking. I couldn't think straight.'_How? How does he know?'  
_  
"It is you. But why...Why are you here? I haven't seen you since that" He stopped. I realized what he was going to say. I hadn't spoken to him since two years ago when I decided to stay with Itachi. I had promised I would speak with Neji. It had been so long ago

**--Flashback--**

**----------------- **

I waited patiently at the spot we had met the night before. I felt terribly sad. I knew I would have to turn Neji down and think of some lie to tell him so I could stay with Itachi. I felt very ill. How I wished for comfort. I wished for that soft voice to speak to me but it hadn't spoken since I decided to stay with Itachi. I realized then that it had been guiding me. How oddly amusing I found it, that the voice I hadn't heard in two years had suddenly appeared again. I had missed that voice. It always made me stronger. It was strange how my own self had been guiding me. **(A SECRET REVEALED )  
**I hadn't heard that voice since Naruto had died. It took me so long to realize who it was... but I geuss thats because I had been without my other self for so long that I had forgotten her. But now she was gone again. I sighed and looked at the dark sky. I then heard footsteps. I saw Neji appear before me. He smiled gently at me. My eyes softened. How I had missed him.

"I had wondered if you were still coming" I spoke.

"I got caught up in something...I'm sorry" He spoke. I smiled. I walked towards him and hugged him tightly. He stiffened but my grip did not loosen. "I have missed you" I whispered. I felt him relax. He placed his hand on my head.  
"I have also" He spoke quietly. I released him and moved back to look at him. "Your much more relaxed then you use to be." I spoke.

"Well that would have to be because of you. Your the one that saved me" He said as his eyes softened.  
"I'm glad your better." I spoke. I noticed his eyes showing some kind of emotion but I couldn't decipher it.  
"I'm glad your alive. We really thought you were dead." He spoke.

"I thought you knew me better. Do you really think I would die so easily?" I asked teasingly. "No...actually I didn't... Kakashi didn't either. I'm just glad your still in one piece. Shikamaru told me that there was a huge mistake in the mission. They say that you were fighting hundreds of shinobi" He spoke.

I laughed. Unable to hold it in. Neji looked at me with a confused expression. "Hundred?? It wasn't that many. Mabey ten or fifteen but not a hundred." I spoke.

He smiled at me. "Just ten or fifteen? I expected more from you Sakura" He spoke jokingly. It was then when I realized how open he was. I was surprised. He was actually joking with me.

"So have you made your decision?" He asked suddenly. I stiffened. I didn't want to do this.

I looked at him sadly. "I can't Neji. I just can't become Hokage. It would feel like I was taking his dream away." I spoke. His eyes gleamed. "I knew you would say that. I didn't think you would accept anyways" He said with a soft smile.

"So then why'd you ask?" I asked him.

"I still hoped you would take the job" He spoke. He then looked to the sky. "What will you do then?" He asked.

I looked to the sky also. "I don't want to go back to Konoha. I'm sorry but I can't stand it there. There's too many memories." I spoke. He looked at me. "I understand but you'll be a traitor to your country. You won't be able to see your friends without having to battle them. I would be your enemy." He spoke trying to sway my decision. "I know all that...but I can't go back...I just can't. I'm not meant to be there. I don't want to be there" I whispered. He sighed.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to let you go" He said. My eyes widened '_He's really letting me go? That easily? Why??' _

"But...just like that? Your just letting me go?" I asked. He smirked. "Tsunade would have wanted you to be happy...I want you to be happy" He spoke seriously. I blushed. He leaned close to me. "I love you, Sakura" My face grew hot. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I was shocked. Not in a million years did I think Neji would ever fall in love with me. He then turned away from me.

"I just thought you should know that." He spoke as he started to walk away.

I regained my composure and realized he was leaving.

"Neji...wait!" I called out to him. He stopped and glanced at me. The same way he did the day I left for my ANBU mission. He smirked. I smiled.

"I don't ever want to see you again" I yelled at him as tears filled my eyes. I knew if I met him again we would be enemies and I didn't want that. He understood.

"Just don't get yourself killed." He spoke. His eyes gazed into mine for one split second. I brushed the tears from my eyes. "Like I'd actually die" I said trying to sound angry. He smirked and gave me one last look. Then he disappeared.Tears ran down my face.

Then Itachi appeared beside me. "Lets go" He spoke. He turned to leave. I nodded my head and followed him.

I looked back one last time. I smiled

'_I proberly could have loved you.' _

**----------------- **

**--Flashback--**

Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of me. Thankfully he had on his disguise so Neji didn't recognize him. Sasuked glanced at me. He then saw our target dead. "Lets go" He said as he disappeared. I glanced at Neji. I could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. I felt my heart break.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. He then reached out for me but I formed my hand seals too quickly for him. I disappeared. I appeared outside the hotel. Sasuke stood there waiting. He turned his back to me and started running silently. I followed. Not once did I look back. I knew if I did I would go back. I couldn't bear to see that kind of emotion on Neji's face. It was the same face he had when Tenten died. I hated it. Once Sasuke and I were far enough away from the hotel I stopped. Sasuke stopped also.

"What is it?" He asked coldly. I glared at him. "You knew didn't you. You knew Konoha ANBU would be there, didn't you!" I shouted at him. "I knew there was a chance they would be there.But I didn't know for sure." He spoke.

"But there was a chance? Why didn't you tell me!" I asked. "Pein told me not to. He said you would most definitely decline. And you were the best choice for this mission." He spoke seriously. I was angry...angry at Sasuke...angry at Pein...and angry at myself...Why couldn't I not be so emotional. Why couldn't I just do my job?

"Your an Akatsuki. You shouldn't want to protect the enemy. If you didn't want to have to fight Konoha then you shouldn't have joined Akatsuki." He spoke coldly.

I glared at him. "I won't be you. I'll protect Konoha...and Itachi. I refuse to give up" I spoke with a new found determination.

"Fine. I don't need you, to kill him." He said before he continued to run. I sighed angrily and ran after him. I then remembered Kiba...

'_I hope he's ok.' _

* * *

_Yep there it is. Another chap. A lot longer than my usual. And this isn't the end for Neji. He'll be in it more...simply because I am one of his crazy fan girls. He's awesome. But the pairing still remain Itachi/Sak with slight Sas/sak and Neji/Sak. I know Neji was a little OC but ppl change. Well please review and comment. _


	8. Hole

**SPOILERS IN THIS CHAP! **

_In this chap I'm bringing out Kanon. She is the only akatsuki member that is female. The reason its taken me so long to put her in the story is because I didn't know her name and I didn't want to make one up. So Beware of the spoilers._

* * *

Foxglove: The scientific name means "Finger-like", and refers to the ease which the Foxglove can be fitted over a human finger tip. The entire plant is a poison. Just one nibble from this pretty pink plant is enough to cause death.There have been instances of people confusing it with the harmless Symphytum plant with fatal consequences.

* * *

**Tired  
Of everything around me  
I smile  
But I don't feel a thing no  
I'm so far from where I need to be  
I've given up on faith, on everything  
All I want, all I need  
Is some peace**

I broke down the door with my fist. The Akatsuki were gathered around in the large room. Pein sat in a large chair. I gritted my teeth angrily. The Akatsuki watched me. I walked towards Pein. He observed me. I glared at him.  
"The mission went well?" He asked. I clenched my fist. The other Akatsuki tensed. Kanon stood next to Pein. She was the only other female member of the Akatsuki besides myself. I had met her a year ago. She was also the one to tell me Pein's name. She is very strong. I respected her greatly. I really didn't want to have to fight her.

"Pein." I spoke loudly. I could here Deidara gasp. I wasn't suppose to talk to the leader like that. But frankly I didn't give a damn.

He smirked. "Yes, Foxglove-san?"

"You said Konoha ninja wouldn't be there! You lied to me" I yelled at him. I noticed Kanon reach into her pocket. She was proberly getting ready to attack me. "So they were there? Well your an Akatsuki member. Your job is to do as I say. If you don't like it leave." He spoke. He knew I wouldn't leave. He knew I wouldn't leave Itachi.

"Did you kill them?" He asked. I smiled. "No."  
"You should have. They'll be looking for you now" He said. I looked at him. "No they won't. He won't tell them I'm working for the Akatsuki." I said.  
"How can you be so sure" He asked me. "I know him. He won't tell Konoha." I spoke confidently. He sighed. "Very well"

Then Sasuke walked in...Or should I say Mason. "The target was eliminated?" Pein asked. Mason stood next to me. "Yes." He said.

"Good. you may leave." Mason bowed and walked out the door. I turned to leave also. "Foxglove." Kanon spoke. I stopped and turned to look at her. "The new member Mason, did he do anything strange?" She asked stoicly. "No." I spoke.

"You know he reminds me a lot of Itachi" Kisame spoke. I glanced at him. His eyes were staring at me. He seemed to know something I didn't know. Pein stood. "He is suspicious. But he is strong and obedient. But he seems very interested in Itachi-san. I heard you and him met the night he first came." Pein spoke to me. I was surprised he knew...but some how he always finds out. I sighed.

"He wants to meet Itachi-san. He admires him greatly and wants to spar with him." I lied.

"So that why you had his hand print on your neck?" Konan asked. I tensed. "Itachi asked us to keep an eye on you two. He knows Foxglove" She spoke. "Itachi isn't one to get jealous...but he is possessive about his things...and you belong to him Sa-Foxglove" Kisame spoke almost revealing my name.

"I belong to no one!" I shouted, but I knew he was right.

"You should be careful Foxglove. Because Itachi wasn't very happy the morning he left, yeah" Deidara spoke. I sighed.  
"Nothings going on...I swear...I would never betray Itachi-san" I spoke. "We aren't accusing you... just warning you." Tobi spoke.

"I understand" I spoke. "Then you may leave." Pein spoke. I bowed and turned to leave but stopped. I looked back at Pein.

"I'll never forgive you" I spoke. He chuckled. I left at that.I walked to my room silently. I missed Itachi. I wish he would come back soon...but I knew if he did Sasuke would battle with him. I didn't want them to fight.

"You didn't tell them who I was" A deep voice spoke. I turned quickly to see Sasuke leaning against a wall. I glared at him and continued to walk. He followed. "Why didn't you tell them? It would have made things easier for you." He spoke. "I know your secret.If it had been any other person and you would have killed them by now...tell me Mason-kun" I spoke mockingly "Why can't you just kill me?" Sasuke suddenly pushed me up against a wall. A kunai held to my neck. "Are you challenging me Foxglove-san" He spoke. I could see the anger in his eyes. I knew I had gotten to him. But I was too stubborn to back down now.  
"Go ahead. Kill me. It would be fitting if I died by your hands. I killed Naruto so you kill me...but who I wonder will kill you" I spoke calmly.

"Why did you go to him? Didn't you promise you'd do anything for me? Why did you go to ITACHI" He yelled. I was surprised. He was letting his guard down. I figured it was because I mentioned Naruto. But I didn't think he remembered what I said the night he left. I was surprised.

He looked at me. "Why did you betray me?" He asked angrily.

"I love him!" I shouted. He dropped the kunai.The words slipped out so quickly. I couldn't stop them. He glared at me.  
"Love? There is no such thing. He is a monster" Sasuke spoke. I then kicked him in the stomach. He let go of my hands and backed away.  
"And what are you? What are you, Sasuke?" I asked him angrily. He looked at me. I could see some kind of pained expression on his face.  
"The reason I am protecting you is because I promised Naruto I would. That is it. My loyalty is to Itachi now. I don't care what you think of him but I'm staying by him. No matter what!" I shouted. He was silent.

"Will you kill me, Sasuke?" I asked. He looked away.

He was silent. He turned away from me and left. I watched him leave. I had really thought he was going to kill me. I walked back to my room. I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I sighed

'_Just two more weeks and you will return, Itachi' _I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

**Next Day**

"So did you have fun with Mason?" Kisame spoke teasingly. I gritted my teeth. '_Its too early for this'_ I thought as I sat down on one of the kitchen stools across from Kisame and Deidara. "You were gone a whole week with him. If Itachi knew..." Kisame mumbled. I knew he was just trying to warn me. Itachi had grown quite possessive of me over the two years I had been working for the Akatsuki. He even made me change my name. Deidara and Kisame would occasionally slip my name, but overall know one knew who Haruno Sakura. Everyone thought she had died...

"Hey? Are you still there, yeah?' Deidara spoke as he poked me in the head. I glared at him but he only laughed. I always felt so at ease with Deidara and Kisame. Even if they were top class criminals...they were still human...well except for Kisame.

"I heard that some Konoha ninjas are where Itachi is stationed." My ears perked up. I turned to see Tobi.

"How do you know that?" I asked him. "Well Itachi's target is being protected by Konoha. Seems they knew we would target him." Tobi spoke. I tensed. I knew Itachi would kill anyone that was in his way. He wouldn't feel any remorse. I could only pray that they could get away somehow. I noticed Kisame eyeing. "What?" I asked.

"Your still ready to de for Konoha, aren't you?" He asked as he picked up and apple and bit into it. I sighed. "You know the answer to that." I spoke.

"Your loyalty amazes me sometimes...yeah" Deidara mumbled under his breath. Kanon then walked in. She looked at me. "He wants to see you." She spoke. I knew she meant Pein. I sighed and stood up. Kanon headed back. As I walked to the door I felt something hard hit my head. I turned to see a half bitten apple at me feet. I glared at Kisame. He chuckled.  
"Don't worry." He spoke "Itachi won't kill them" I smiled knowing he was trying to make me feel better. "We'll finish this later" I said and then left the room. When I finally got to Pein's room I noticed Kanon wasn't with him.  
"You summoned me?" I spoke.  
"We have a urgent mission for you. You must leave immediately." He spoke. I was surprised. I had just gotten back and he already had another mission for me.

"Why? I just got back...whats so important that I have to go?" I asked. "Itachi hasn't called back in three days... We think he is dead." My heart stopped. "Konoha sent there strongest out there. We don't know if he was captured or killed. You, Kisame and Mason will be going to search for him" He spoke.Fear got caught in my throat. '_Itachi...dead? No he could never die'_ I thought.

"Your our only medic so don't get killed." He spoke. I nodded. "You leave tonight at midnight to the water country. If you don't return within a week you will be presumed dead." He said. I turned to leave. "Foxglove" He spoke. I looked back. He looked at me sternly.

"You will be leading the group. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement."

"Yes sir" I said. I quickly ran out. As I ran to my room to go pack my things I could feel my heartbeating loudly. My thought were jumbled up. I couldn't even think straight. All I knew is Itachi is in danger. I felt tears forming at my eyes but quickly wiped them away. I wouldn't be weak. All I could do was pray.

'_Please don't let him be dead.'_

**Something's gone  
I can feel it  
It's all wrong  
I'm so sick of this**

**There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so cold  
Slowly killing me  
There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so damn cold  
Slowly killing me**

_Hole-Kelly Clarkson_**  
**


	9. Sober

**ok so "**_Word" _**means flashback AND thoughts...just so ya'll don't get confused.**

* * *

**And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me**

**And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time.**

_"Foxglove?" I questioned. Itachi and I had been walking for a while in silence when he suddenly said foxglove. "Yes...Foxglove. It should be your name." He spoke.  
"My name?" I asked. _

_"It would be easier if you changed your name. It would be troublesome if Konoha found out you were with the Akatsuki" He spoke.  
"Your right...but why Foxglove?" I asked. _

_"Foxes are the trickiest and slyest of animals.." "I think I've heard this before." I interuppeted. He ignored me. "Foxgloves are highly poisionous and easily mistaken for other common flowers..." He bent down and picked up a pink flower. He looked at me.  
_

_"This is a Foxglove. Delicate yet dangerous. Attractive to an extent. Not to be trusted." He spoke seriously.  
"And I'm all these things? I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." I spoke teasingly. He smirked at me. He handed me the flower. I gently held it. He watched me. _

_"It fits you perfectly." He spoke. I looked up at him and smiled. _

_"Mabey it does." Suddenly a strong wind blew and the flower flew right out of my hand. I held back my short hair with my hand as I watched the flower fly away. I felt Itachi move closer to me. I tensed. Unsure of what he would do. _

_"And like the wind...It leaves just as quickly as it came" He spoke. I could feel his breath on the back of my head...and I was pretty sure he wasn't talking about flower anymore. I turned and looked at him. I noticed how close he was and bit my lower lip so I wouldn't blush. He stared intensely into my eyes.  
"Are you sure the Akatsuki will accept me?" I spoke trying to escape the silence._

_He leaned back away from me and frowned. "The leader will...its the others that might not like it. You have caused a lot of trouble for us." He spoke. "So why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked. He smirked. _

_"I see no need in killing you. Your more valueable to me alive than dead." He spoke. Silence engulfed us. I looked to the sky. _

_"So foxglove, huh?" I spoke softly. I looked back at Itachi. "I like it." I whispered but I knew he had heard me.  
"Lets go then. We need to get back before nightfall" He spoke. _

_"Hai!"_

**oooooooo**

I awoke suddenly. My eyes fluttered open. I sat up from my makeshift bed on the cold ground. I noticed Sasuke was high up in a tree and Kisame was sitting across from me watching for shinobi. They didn't notice me. I sighed. '_A dream...no, a memory. But why am I remembering these things now?' _I questioned. I stood and walked over to Kisame.He looked up at me.

"Your awake" He spoke. "Hai" I spoke as I sat next to him. He looked up at the sky.

"We need to leave soon" He spoke. I looked at the sky also. I noticed that the sun was about to rise. I then looked over at Sasuke. He was staring off into space.  
"Has he been sitting there the entire time?" I asked Kisame.

"Yep...He has barely moved." He spoke. I looked back at Kisame.

"Kisame...tell me something...do you realy think Itachi is dead?" I asked seriously. He looked at me and sighed.

"No. I don't think he could die so easily...but I've been wrong before...I thought for sure he would kill you...but as you can see your alive and well...Who knows whats happened to him. All I know is...If he died...He put up a hell of a fight." He spoke. I smiled slightly.

"He's not dead." I whispered. "I can feel it...He is still alive." The sun began to slowly rise. Kisame stood. "Lets go." He spoke.

"Hai!" I spoke. I noticed Sasuke jump off the tree and land in front of me. I glared at him. I wasn't happy that he was on this mission. He hadn't spoken to me though. He seemed very focused. I sighed and started to run after Kisame, who had already left. I heard Sasuke behind me and grunted. I didn't like him behind me...but I didn't have time to complain. I had to get to Itachi. We had been traveling for about three days now. We still had two more days to go. I was actaully the one to be leading the group...but Kisame noticed my emotional turmoil and took it upon him to give the orders. I was relieved.

'_And like the wind...It leaves just as quickly as it came." _Itachi's voice boomed inside of me. I hadn't understood him then...and I still don't. I longed to see him. Memories of him flooded into my mind as I ran. I was impatient to find Itachi. But I was also hesitent. Once we find him Sasuke will immediatly attack him. I was ready to protect Itachi but I didn't want to have to fight Sasuke. Yet I knew it was inevitable.

"Foxglove" Kisame's voice broke my train of thought. I looked up at him and saw him looking back at me.

"Yes?" I asked. He looked strange. Like he had some secret and couldn't say anything. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing" He sighed. I watched him closely, wondering what he had meant to say. I looked back at Sasuke. He seemed bored. His eyes were focused, but on what I didn't know. I looked up at the sky and noticed dark clouds. '_It'll rain soon'_ I thought to myself.

'_Soon...I'll see you again.'_

**Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months**

**Three months and I'm still sober**  
**Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no**

**Sober-Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

Ok so ya boring chap...but I have to set everythin up. There will also be more flashbacks of Itachi/Sakura fluff. Oh and please review...cause i only got like 5 reviews on my last one and I almost didn't update. So i'd like at least 10 reviews before I update. So No updates till i get 10 reviews.  
Oh and sasuke and itachi showdown will be soon. WHO WILL WIN?? Don't ask me cause I don't even know yet...yep I am considering letting sasuke win...he pretty strong now... But what will happen to sakura??? I have no clue where Im going with this story. so if ya'll have any ideas please tell me! I realy appreciate all ya'lls ideas! 


	10. Stand In The Rain

WOW! I made it past 100 reviews! ALRIGHT! Thanx everyone! And because you all posted so many reviews I Wrote a rather long chapter! WOOHOO! Go ME! But thanx everyone for the support!

* * *

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

The cold rain hit my face. It blurred my vision. The strong pain on my side grew worse as I moved to dodge the kunai. I felt the blood rise from my mouth. It dripped from my lips only to be washed away by the clear water drops. I watched him knowing that I had no chance against him. He knew it to. I looked at my old comrade on the ground...lifeless. He hadn't deserved to die. I felt a pang in my chest as I realized this felt oddly familiar. It felt like the day Rain died. I looked up at the sky.

'_Rain'_ The water washed away my sadness as I looked forward at the shinobi.

How did it get this far out of hand? I asked myself as I threw a kunai at him. He caught it and swiftly threw it back at me. I managed to avoid it but it scratched my face. I could feel the blood trickle down my face. He smirked at me. He knew I was losing stamina. I pushed chakra out of my hand as I punched the ground. I caught him off guard and his leg got wounded. I smirked. I wasn't going down without a fight.

As I took one last glance at my dead friend I realized that this was all my fault. I was the one to jump into battle. I was the one that let my emotions take control. I was the one that had let him die. It was all my fault...'_My fault'_

**:...Flashback...:**

"Were close" I spoke as we ran towards Itachi's supposed destination. I noticed Mason's eyes get intense. Kisame was close behind me watching Mason. Kisame wasn't easily fooled. He knew there was something wrong.

I focused on what was ahead of us. I noticed a clearing of trees up ahead and a small hut. I felt strong chakra coming from it. I slowed down and looked back at Kisame. He nodded at me, understanding the situation. He slowed down as well as Mason.

Once we were close enough to the hut we stopped. I took off my Akatsuki robe. And grabbed a jacket from my backpack. I put it on and tied my hair up in a pony tail. I placed the hood over my head. I nodded to Kisame, silently telling him to stay back. He understood. I glanced at Mason. He was watching me carefully. I looked towards the hut.

I began to walk. As I got closer I noticed the chakra getting stronger. I could sense five shinobi in there. They were strong. I hoped they weren't Konoha ninja. But I knew if I wanted to find Itachi...I'd have to fight Konoha.

Once I reached the door I took a deep breath. I knocked. I heard shuffling and whispering. It seemed they were arguing on wether or not to open the door. Suddenly the door opened slowly. And there he was...Neji Hyuga. My heart broke as I remembered our last in counter.

I breathed in quickly. He watched me carefully. Thankfully my hair and face was hidden by the hood. "Can I help you?" He asked stoicly. I then saw three other shinobi in the back of the hut. The were from Konoha. But I still couldn't see the fourth shinobi.

"Can I help you?" Neji repeated. He was growing more suspicious of me.

"Who is it Neji?" A familiar voice spoke. My eyes widened as the person that spoke walked towards the door. The fourth shinobi was now in view. It was Ino. My best friend.

She looked at me.

"Whats wrong miss?" She asked. I could feel the tears brimming at my eyes. I had missed her so much. I smiled slightly. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her till I saw her. She had been the one to pull me out of my misery when Naruto died. She had been the one to help me keep going. She had stayed by me. I regained my composure. I still had to find Itachi.

"I had heard there was Akatsuki around. I wanted to ask if you had seen anything." I asked making my voice sound a lot higher than usual.  
"Oh. You shouldn't be wondering around miss. The Akatsuki hasn't been captured yet." Ino spoke. I smirked.

'_Your still alive'_

Neji's eyes widened suddenly. He looked shocked. "Ino GET BACK!" He yelled as he threw a kunai at me. I quickly dodged and jumped a few feet away. I didn't understand. Why had he attacked me?

"Neji whats wrong? Why did you attack her?" Ino asked cleary confused as much as I was. I noticed Kisame's chakra flicker. I tensed. I didn't want to have to fight. Neji stood firmly and glared at me. "She wears an Akatsuki ring."

'_Shit!'_ I shouted in my mind as I looked at my right index finger. "She was also able to avoid my kunai...so she must be a shinobi." He continued. Ino backed away as the other three shinobi walked towards me.

"Akatsuki. Give in willingly and no harm will come to you." Neji spoke in his ANBU voice. This was not how I wanted it to go. I knew if Kisame and Mason were dragged into this that they would kill them. I couldn't let that happen. But I wasn't going to give in.  
"No" I spoke.  
One of the shinobi with blonde hair walked towards me. I readied myself.

"Then we have no other choice." He spoke. Suddenly he ran at me.

I had no choice. I had to fight.

I quickly jumped and threw a shuriken at him. He dodged it. Something then grabbed my arms. I looked back to see one of the other shinobi. '_Dammit!' _But just as soon as the shinobi came he disappeared. I looked back to see Kisame holding back the shinobi. He looked at me and smirked. "Thanks" I uttered. He nodded. I turned back around and noticed Sasuke fighting the shinobi with blond hair. I sighed.

Suddenly and orange haired shinobi attacked me. I blocked his attack but then noticed Neji coming at me.

'_Shit!' _I cursed as I quickly pushed chakra out of my feet and back flipped, barely avoiding Neji's attack.

I then quickly performed hand seals and shouted "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Fire blew at them. They jumped back quickly, dodging my attack. The orange haired shinobi smirked, thinking he had escaped...How more wrong could he be? I smirked and flicked my wrist. Suddenly hundreds of kunais and shurikens flew at Neji and the orange haired shinobi from behind. Neji noticed them and quickly performed the Hakke Kūshō. He deflected most of the kunais and shuriken. But still some hit him and the orange haired shinobi. Yet not one injurie was fatal. Once all the kunais and shuriken were deflected Neji stopped and looked at me. His eyes were wide. I knew why. That was one of Tenten's specialties. It was almost exactly the same as hers. Tenten and I had trained together. So I picked up a few tricks from her. Neji glared at me. "How do you know that move?" He snarled. I noticed the anger. It was rare for someone to see Neji angered I was surprised.

"Answer me" He spoke. I was silent. He clenched his fist and ran at me.

"Hakke Kūshō!" He shouted. I didn't have time to dodge. I pushed out chakra from my hands to blck his attack but his chakra was too strong. He hit me, hard. I flew back and hit a tree. I felt a snap and knew it was one of my ribs breaking. I grunted in pain as I raised my body. Bits of my hair fell from my pony tail. I brushed them aside and stood slowly. I looked up to see Neji looking at me with wide eyes. Something was wrong. He wasn't coming at me. Why? Why was he just standing there? I looked around and saw Kisame and Sasuke far off in the distance still in there battle. I noticed Ino walk out of the hut and stare at me in shock. I then realized something. I raised my hand to my face and noticed my hood had fallen.

'_Damn' _I cursed. Ino's face broke my heart. I could only imagine what she must be thinking. Neji just stood there like he had just seen a ghost. My last encounter with him hadn't been so great...and now this? It couldn't get any worse. Suddenly light struck the dark sky. Thunder boomed in my ears. Rain poured swiftly. _'It just got worse.'_

Then the orange haired shinobi spoke. "Neji? What are you doing? Attack her! She is Akatsuki!" He shouted.

Neji looked at him. "I can't" He spoke.

My eyes widened. '_He still loves me?'_

"Fine! If you can't I will" The orange haired shinobi shouted as he ran at me. "Stop Pakk!" Ino pleaded The orange haired man known as Pakk ignored her. I started to move when another rib cracked. I fell to my knees in pain. Mud covered my legs. I tried to heal my ribs but my chakra wasn't flowing. '_It must be because of Neji's_ _Hakke Kūshō" _I thought.

I looked up and saw Pakk closing in on me. He pulled out a kunai from his holster and lunged it at me. I placed my hands up to guard my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see Neji in front of me. Neji stood in front of Pakk. Pakk hesitated. Neji stood with no fear. His eyes were calm and he didn't even seemed fazed.

Pakk looked surprised. He moved back a bit. "Step aside Neji" He spoke in a commanding tone. I shivered waiting for Neji to obey. But he stood firm.

"No" That was Neji said...that was all he needed to say. Tears overwhelmed my eyes. "Neji don't do this!" I spoke softly. He didn't even glance at me. He just stared at Pakk. Pakk glared at him. "Very well. That means you are now a traitor to Konoha. You are now the enemy!" He shouted as he lunged the kunai at Neji. Neji just stood there and waited for it. "NO!" I shouted before I could stop myself. I heard a clang of metal and saw that Neji had quickly pulled out a kunai and had blocked Pakk's attack.

I mentally sighed. '_Thank God!' _I saw Neji smirk at me. I flushed and looked away. '_That bastard! Making me worry like that.'_ I shouted in my mind.

"I won't die so easily...Haruno" He spoke softly so only I could hear.

'_Haruno...He hasn't called me that in a long time. I guess he is a little mad at me.' _I thought.

"You shouldn't be doing this. You love Konoha" I whispered. He suddenly pushed back Pakk and punched him in the face making him fly back a few feet. Neji looked at me.

"And so do you. I don't know why you decided to work for the Akatsuki but what I do know is...you wouldn't ever willingly betray Konoha" He spoke not looking at me. I stood slowly regaining my strength. I pushed back my hair that had now fallen out of the ponytail.

Pakk got up slowly and pulled out his katana. He ran at me. I blocked his katana with a kunai. He pushed me with his katana but I stood firm. His strength was amazing. He kept pushing and pushing. I couldn't beat him. Then Neji threw a shuriken at him making Pakk jump away from me. I sighed. Neji pulled out his katana and ran at Pakk. Neji and Pakk began to fight. I just stood there watching in awe. Thier sword skill was amazing. They were equally matched.

"Stop this Neji! This isn't like you!" Pakk shouted. Neji ignored him and jumped back. He stood in front of me.

"Neji stop. I can fight him on my own" I spoke as I grabbed Neji's arm. "No" He spoke.  
"I don't wish to fight you...but you leave me no choice!" Pakk said as he lunged at him.

"Get back!!" Neji yelled as he pushed me back hard. I fell into the mud. I grunted in pain as I sat up.. I glared angrily at Neji and saw he had easily blocked Pakk's attack. . Neji seemed to overpower Pakk. Something was wrong. Pakk hadn't been this weak earlier.I watched Pakk closely and then I realized it.  
"Neji that isn't him thats a" But I was stopped when I felt a chakra behind me.

'_Shit!'_ I cursed as I turned around quickly. There stood Pakk. His katana above me ready to kill me. I heard Ino scream out. My vision blurred as I saw something move quickly in front of me. Red hit my face. But it wasn't my blood. I focused and saw brown hair.

'_NEJI!!' _My mind screamed out. The Katana had gone through him. His blood was everywhere. Pakk's eyes widened and pulled back, taking his katana with him. Neji fell to the ground. Tears formed at my eyes. Pakk came closer. I stood quickly. I pushed chakra out of my fist as it made contact with Pakk's jaw. He flew back and hit a tree. I fell to my knees and held Neji. He was smirking at me. He looked so weak. Blood dripped from his mouth.  
I placed my hand on his wound and began to try and heal it. But it wasn't working. No matter how much chakra I used his wound wouldn't close. The blood kept coming. I saw my tears hit his face. He looked so calm. He grabbed my hand.

"Stop Sakura. Its inevitable." He whispered. My eyes widened.

"No! Neji I can save you!" I shouted. He squeezed my hand.

"Don't waste your chakra." I spoke. I looked away.

'_No! Why? I don't want him to die!!'_ I cried out in my mind. I looked up at the sky as the rain washed away my tears. Neji was right. I couldn't stop the bleeding. I knew. But...I still didn't want him to die...I didn't...

"I'm sorry" Neji suddenly spoke. I looked down at him

"Why?" I whispered.  
"I have cursed you. The last time I saw you...I had been angry...and I had cursed you." He whispered.  
"Nei it doesn't.." He cut me off. "Yes it does...I had been angry. So angry that you had betrayed me. I had trusted you. I had befriended you...but you left. You had chosen Akatsuki over Konoha. I couldn't stand it. Jealousy consumed me. I wanted to reach out and shake you to death." He spoke hoarsely.

"Shhhhh. Don't talk save your energy." I whispered as I clutched him tightly. But he ignored me. "I didn't understand. I couldn't understand. You had fought me. You had nearly killed Kiba. I almost thought you had really betrayed Konoha. But then I remembered your face. You had looked so sad and broken. I then knew you hadn't betrayed me. You didn't want to fight me. You didn't want to hurt me. So I decided...that I would protect you." He whispered. My eyes swelled. Tears ran rapidly down my face. My now damp hair clung to my face.

He touched my cheek softly. "You changed me, Sakura. It was the least I could do."

"Your dying Neji" I whispered. He smiled. "Thank you for stating the obvious." He spoke. I clenched my fist on his vest. "I'm not joking Neji. Its not funny!!" I shouted as the tears kept going. "I don't want you to die" I whispered.

His hand touched my hand. "Sorry" He whispered. I noticed his pulse grow weaker. His eyes began to droop. His skin grew paler. My eyes widened. His hand fell.

"No! Neji don't die!!" I shouted.

He smiled up at me. "Don't go and get yourself killed" He whispered.

And then suddenly death took hold of him.

I was in shock.'_He can't...no...he can't...Neji...' _I began to sob uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around my body and shook violently. I cried out, begging God not to take him away. I couldn't take another death. Everyone was dying...everyone I ever cared about was dead. I didn't want to go on living. I didn't want to see anymore deaths. I looked at my blood stained hands. Blood, His blood. I screamed out. Why? Why him? I clutched my head. I couldn't wipe away the memory of him. '_No! Stop it!!!'_

Pakk came towards me. I looked up at him. Anger engulfed me. He had done this! This man had killed his own comrade! I gritted my teeth as I controlled my sobbing. I wasn't sad anymore...all I could feel was hate. Hate for the man in front of me. I pushed myself off of the ground. I wiped some mud off of my face and pulled out a kunai. He smirked at me. He knew I had barely any chakra left. I glared at him.

"I'll kill you!" I shouted as I lunged at him. I managed to hit him in the arm. He yelled out. I dug the kunai deeper into his arm. But suddenly I felt a strong pain in my side. It burned. I looked down to see he had pushed his own kunai into me. I cried out. He smirked. I quickly jumped back. He let go of the kunai. I pulled it out and held back a scream. I didn't heal it. I knew if I did I would most definatly collapse. He also pulled out the kunai in his arm. He then threw it at me.

**:...Flashback...:**

The cold rain hit my face. It blurred my vision. The strong pain on my side grew worse as I moved to dodge the kunai. I felt the blood rise from my mouth. It dripped from my lips only to be washed away by the clear water drops. I watched him knowing that I had no chance against him. He knew it to. I looked at my old comrade on the ground...lifeless. He hadn't deserved to die. I felt a pang in my chest as I realized this felt oddly familiar. It felt like the day Rain died. I looked up at the sky.

'_Rain'_ The water washed away my sadness as I looked forward at the shinobi.

How did it get this far out of hand? I asked myself as I threw a kunai at him. He caught it and swiftly threw it back at me. I managed to avoid it but it scratched my face. I could feel the blood trickle down my face. He smirked at me. He knew I was losing stamina. I pushed chakra out of my hand as I punched the ground. I caught him off guard and his leg got wounded. I smirked. I wasn't going down without a fight.

As I took one last glance at my dead friend I realized that this was all my fault. I was the one to jump into battle. I was the one that let my emotions take control. I was the one that had let him die. It was all my fault...'_My fault' _

Pakk came at me. I jumped and flipped over him. I landed gracefully and grabbed the katana on the ground. It was Neji's katana. I clutched it tightly and pointed it at him. He turned and ran at me. I lunged my katana at him. Water and metal collided. We fought brutally. I placed chakra in my feet so I wouldn't slip. He attacked me fiercely. I held my own against him...but I was growing tired. He was still too strong for me. I couldn't take much more.I looked around for Kisame and Sasuke but it seemed they were no where to be seen. I sighed.

I kicked him in the stomach, catching him off guard and lunged my katana at him. He barely blocked it. I wounded his arm. He pushed me back and hit my face with his fist. I hit the ground. Mud splattered on my face. I gritted my teeth as I slowly got up.  
"You will pay for your actions, Akatsuki" He spoke. "He's dead because of you"

I felt the anger resurface.I stood up slowly. '_How dare he speak of Neji!!'_ I dropped the katana and gathered all my chakra into my fist.

"Ths is for Neji!" I shouted as I punched him...hard. His blood gushed out of his mouth. He gagged and fell to the ground. He was dead before he even hit the ground. I heard Ino shriek. She ran towards him. She checked his pulse. I saw her realize he was dead. She shivered slightly before standing. she looked at me.

And there it was. I had killed a Konoha shinobi. I had betrayed Konoha. I was now an S-class criminal. There was no way back. I was Akatsuki. My friends would now hunt me down and I would have to fight them. My greatest fear had become reality. But I then realized something.

'_I can't have _everything' I knew it to...but I had tried. I had tried to have it all. But now I understood. I had made my choice. I had chosen Itachi and I didn't regret it. I was happy. My knees suddenly failed me and I fell to the ground. .I looked up at the sky as the rain hit my eyes. My hair clung to my face. Mud covered my entire body. I could barely move.

I saw Ino move towards me. I knew she was going to kill me. I understood. It was her duty to Konoha. She raised her kunai at me. I saw the tears cascade down her scared face. She was hesitating. She was waiting...waiting for me to stop her. Waiting for me to say that I've been on a secret mission this whole time and that I didn't mean to kill him. But I had. I had meant everything. It had been my revenge for Neji. He had died for me. I smiled at Ino. Her eyes widened.

"This is my choice. What is yours?" I asked. She sobbed loudly. "Forgive me" She whispered as she lunged the kunia at me. The rain beat my face as I smiled widely. I couldn't move. I couldn't dodge it or block it. All I could do was welcome it.

My eyes closed against the rain as memories flooded my mind. But there was one that stood out the most. It was that night. The night I had come to understand Itachi. The night he had kissed me.

**:...Flashback...:**

"So i'm going to be living with you?" I asked suspiciously. As I looked around Itachi's room.

"Yes...is there a problem?" He asked not realy caring.

"Well its just the past year I've been on my own. So why so suddenly do I have to move in with you?" I asked. It had been a year since I officially joined Akatsuki. I had been living on my own off of the Akatsuki grounds.But the leader...Pein had asked me to move into the Akatsuki with Itachi. I was confused but I accepted anyways.

I eyed the large bed. "You know there is only one bed" I spoke.  
"Yes...Your point?" I didn't know if this was some kind of joke or if Itachi was being serious. I glared at him. "I'm not sleeping with you" I said firmly. He smirked at me.  
"Who said anything about sleeping together?" He spoke...slightly amused. I looked away. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Your an assh-" I was cut off by him grabbed my chin. He looked down at me. He gazed at me. A raw emotion shone through his eyes. I flushed.

"You should know the reason why your here." He spoke. I could feel his breath on my skin. I then realized what he was talking about. A week ago a few men had stopped by my little cottage I live in. They had been strong shinobi. They wanted my food...and me. By the time Itachi got there I was lying on the ground covered in blood. Itachi might have looked calm but Kisame and I knew he was angry. He was royally pissed.

He must have persauded Pein into letting me move in. I smiled.

"I didn't know you cared so much, Itachi-kun" I spoke teasingly. His grip on my chin tightened. He leaned in close to me. My face was as red as a tomato.

"Just remember...your mine. I don't like to share my possesions." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened but I cooled myself. I pulled away and glared at him.  
"I'm not yours!" I shouted at him. He smirked. "Are you still lying to yourself?" He spoke as he turned away from me. "But it does not matter. You chose this. You wished to stay with me. So stop acting so spoiled." He firmly not looking at me. I gritted my teeth angrily. I was angry at myself. I knew he was right. I had asked to stay with him. A decision I didn't regret. But I didn't want to belong to him. I wanted to be on equal grounds. Of course being Itachi's equal...well that was nearly impossible. I sighed.

I grabbed his Akatsuki sleeve. He turned and looked at me. I stared at the ground. Not daring to look at him.

"I'm not yours... But I am with you" I whispered. I tried to push back my blush but I failed miserablly. I leaned my head lower so my bangs covered my face. I still held his Akatsuki sleeve tightly. I felt his hand touch my chin and lift it up. He was gazing intencely at me. '_What is this feeling? Why do I feel so flustered? Why is he acting like this towards me. Why is he doing this to me?" _I asked myself.

He smirked. He leaned down closer to me so are faces were barely and inch apart. I tried to back away but he held me tightly. I pushed and shoved but he wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. I felt his other hand touch my waist. Shivers ran up my spine. My heart was beating rapidly. He dipped his head and before I knew it his lips were on mine. It was chaste. No tongue, no moving. Just a kiss. I heard my mind screaming at me to fight back, but I couldn't all I could do was feel his lips. My body was numb. I welcomed the moment and I enjoyed it. I realized then just how badly I had wanted it. I felt his hand touch my cheek. I moved against him trying to make him let this moment last. But he refused to move. He pulled away slowly. My eyes fluttered open. I hadn't even realized I closed them. I saw emotion grace his face. He seemed please. I sensed his pleasure. I then knew...that Uchiha Itachi was a man. A man with emotions. I smiled slightly. He let go of my face and smirked.  
"Your mine" And then he was gone. My eyes widened. I fell to my knees. I touched my lips softly. _'Did that realy just happen?'_

I wasn't angry. I wasn't sad. I was just...satisfied. I understood. I had been lying to myself for so long. I had been trying to ignore it...but I couldn't anymore. I smiled.

From that day on I was most definatly and officially...his.

**:...Flashback...:**

I remembered that day more so then any other. It had been the day to start everything. I was his. And that was all that mattered. I belonged to him and he always would come back for what was his.  
I felt myself fall on the ground.I felt so weak and tired. All I wanted to do was sleep.I couldn't feel pain anymore. It was like I was completly numb.'_Is this what it feels like to die?'_ I asked myself. I smiled. I was ready to die. I knew I should have died a long time ago.

I suddenly felt warmth envelope me. I felt something shaking me. I groaned. I didn't want to go back. I want to die. I didn't want to go back to that horroble world. But then I heard his voice. I heard it and it felt like I wasn't so tired. I fought for my life. I began to feel pain. I felt the cold wet rain. I felt my body screaming for blood. I felt the kunai in my chest. I felt every bit of it as I moved. But what I felt the most above all else...was his hand on mine.  
"Sakura" I wanted to go to him. He was calling out to me.I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy.

"Sakura. I won't let you die" The calm voice spoke. With new found detirmination I pushed my eyelids open with all the strengh I had.

I opened my eyes and smiled up at him.He looked so calm. But I knew he was worried just by the way he was holding me. His hand held mine tightly. I smiled at his beautiful face.

"Welcome back, Itachi"

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_Stand In The Rain-Superchick_

* * *

_I soooooo better get a lot of reviews. This is the longest chapter I have EVER posted. ya itachi is way out of character...but I had to do it. He sorta has to be out of character for me to right a romance.  
_**The review button loves you!**


	11. Wonderwall

_**Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now**_

_**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how**_

* * *

_"Sakura. I won't let you die" The calm voice spoke. With new found determination I pushed my eyelids open with all the strength I had._

_I opened my eyes and smiled up at him.He looked so calm. But I knew he was worried just by the way he was holding me. His hand held mine tightly. I smiled at his beautiful face._

"_Welcome back, Itachi"_

_

* * *

_

I felt his grip tighten on my waist. The clouds above us were dark...but the rain had stopped. The battle was over. Itachi had returned.

"It took you long enough" I spoke trying to sound like I wasn't in pain."Where have you been?" I asked.

He ignored me and placed his hand on the kunai in my chest. It had barely miss my heart. He pulled it out quickly. I yelled in pain...but I managed to hold back the tears. I felt his warm chakra enter my wound. I smiled up at him weakly.

"You did something rather foolish.. Didn't I tell you to be careful?" He spoke seriously yet no emotion plagued his eyes.

"Sorry" I muttered weakly, I didn't have the strength to argue with him. I then noticed Ino on the ground. She was shaking and she looked terrified. Itachi must have knocked her down. Itachi followed my gaze. "Your still alive" He said softly as he eyed Ino. I felt his chakra flare and I knew he was going to kill her. I gripped his arm. He looked at me. His red eyes gazed into me intensely.  
"Don't. Let her live. I don't want to see anymore deaths" I pleaded. "She will tell Konoha that you are here" He spoke.  
"I know." I whispered. He nodded "Very well" I sighed. I saw Ino look at me. She looked surprised. I smiled at her. I then felt Itachi lift me up.

"You need to rest." He spoke "Wait!" I said quickly. I leaned over slowly and picked up Neji's Katana that laid next to me. I didn't want to part with it. It was all I have left of him. Itachi eyed me suspiciously.

"May I go now?" He asked...not really caring. "Yes." I spoke as I held the Katana tightly. He lifted me up in his arms and held me firmly.Itachi looked into my eyes.

"Sleep" He commanded. His eyes swirled and I knew he was using a jutsu on me, but I was too tired to care.As I felt myself slip consciousness I noticed two people standing off in the distance that Kisame and Sasuke was standing off in the distance watching us. Wait... '_Sasuke!'_

Everything went black.

_

* * *

_**---------WOW! I just realized something...I've killed off a whole lot of ppl! Dang... Lets see who have I killed... Dirsky (Teammate of Sakura's), Jin (Teammate of Sakura's), Rain (Teammate and close friend of Sakura's) , Machi (A servant girl in the Akatsuki), Keiko (Machi's Sister), Kabuto, Naruto, Tenten, Miru Masheito (A guy Sakura had to assassinate.), Tsunade, Neji, Pakk (Konoha shinobi that killed Neji) and countless other unnamed shinobis. Wow I really like killing ppl!! MWAhahahhahhaah...wow that was weird...****Oh and I almost killed Kakashi and Ino...but I decided not to that would be just too much angst. It took everything in me to kill Neji... I can't believe I really killed him...he is like my fave character...WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**Oh well back to the story. **

**(Sorry for interrupting!)**

* * *

I felt so calm...almost peaceful. I dreamt of warm dreams. Dreams where I had a happy ending. I cherished my lovely dreams. But I knew I would soon have to wake up and face reality. 

I didn't want to forget them.But I always did. It seemed every time I woke up I would forget. I would know I had dreamt...but about what I did not know. Thats why I hated waking up. So it was only natural that I would get angry at the person trying to pull me away from my dreamland. So as something shook my body, I fought back and refused to open my eye lids. But they didn't give up. I could here them calling out to me...but I also heard my innocent dreams. They were waiting for me. I tried to run back to them but it felt like something had chained me down. I couldn't follow my dreams. I couldn't have them.

I sighed in defeat and opened my eyes. He stared down at me.

"You were having a nightmare" He whispered.

'No,' I thought. 'It was a dream'

I looked around and noticed I was in his room...on his bed. I sighed. I then remembered Sasuke. My eyes widened and sat up. "Where Is Kisame and Mason?" I asked.  
"Kisame left to go eat. Mason left when we got here. He didn't say where he was going" Itachi spoke as he pushed me back down on his bed which I gladly did seeing as I felt completely drained.

"So...nobody attacked you...nothing happened while I was asleep?" I asked as I looked up at him.  
"No." I was confused. Why didn't Sasuke attack Itachi? It would have been his perfect chance. Itachi would have had his guard down. So why? Why didn't he kill Itachi?

"Something is on your mind" Itachi spoke stoicly. I looked up at him. He knew me well, too well.  
"I was just wondering where you have been? Pein thought you were dead" I spoke.  
"It seems Konoha realized my mission and had sent in shinobi that were near by.I was unable to fight all of them" He spoke.

'_That must be why Neji was there...wait...Nej!'_

"Wheres the katana?" I asked.

He smirked at me.

"Your too soft, Foxglove. Your an Akatsuki. You shouldn't be so sympathetic." He spoke.

I glared at him. He sighed and pulled the katana out of his coat jacket. I looked up at him. "Thank you" I whispered as I took the katana. I then felt a cold hand on my forehead.

"You have a fever" He spoke. I had noticed how warm I was but had ignored it."You were out in the rain too long." Itachi spoke.

I did feel tired. Very tired. It felt like my body would give out any minute now... but I needed to find Sasuke. I needed to make sure he wouldn't attack Itachi. I swore I wouldn't let him fight Itachi...and I don't go back on my promises.

"I'm fine"I spoke as I started to get up. He placed his hands on my shoulders firmly.  
"Rest" He commanded.

"NO! I'm fine. Let go of me!" I shouted at him.

He leaned in close to me. "Your mine, remember? You said you would always follow me." He whispered in my ear. I gritted my teeth and pulled away from him.

"Your an asshole" I cursed at him. He only smirked.  
He placed his hands back on my shoulders.

"Your a medic. You know that you don't need to be moving right now. So rest" He spoke. I tensed when he activated his sharingan.

"What are you so worked up over?" He asked as he leaned in closer. I quickly looked away.

"Don't you dare do it" I warned.

"You'll tell me then?"

"NO"

"Then I have no choice. One way or another I am going to find out. Its your decision on how, Sakura" I flinched when he spoke my name. He was determined to find out. I didn't like lying to him. But if he found out Mason was Sasuke...I don't know what he'd do.

I sighed. I had to tell him.

"Mason...was the one that attacked me the night before you left." I whispered. I could feel Itachi's gaze on me. I looked up at him and noticed his sharingan off. I mentally smiled.

"He wanted to speak with you. I said he couldn't and he got mad." I spoke calmly. Itachi leaned away from me.

"Is that all?" He asked. This was it. I had to tell him now. I could feel the tears rising in my eyes. I clutched the mattress tightly.

I then felt Itachi's cool hand on my cheek. He was so close. He looked so calm.

"Tell me" He spoke softly. I gripped his hand with my own and inhaled.

"Mason...he is actually...Sasuke" I whispered

I felt him tense against my hand, but his facial expression remained impassive. I didn't expect him to be shocked. Itachi was never shocked. But I knew he was slightly surprised.

"Sasuke" He spoke. He looked at me and gripped my face tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked. I knew he was mad. He hated it when I lied to him. I was angry also...Angry at myself. If I had trusted Itachi mabey I would have told him...but yet again I took matters into my own hands. I'm so stupid.

I tried to look away from him but he held me firmly.  
"I was scared." I finally whispered. "I didn't want you to fight him. I thought that mabey I could handle it. I don't want either of you to die"

"How foolish" He muttered as he released me. He sounded mad but I knew he wasn't. I knew he was just worried as much as he hates to admit it. He rested his forehead against mine. "Your still sick." He spoke.

I smiled slightly. "Your going to fight him aren't you?" He said nothing. I closed my eyes and welcomed the silence. I was at peace. I didn't have to hide anything anymore. I felt myself slip consiousness slowly. Suddenly I was laying down on the bed I opened my eyes to see Itachi leaning over me.

"You've had a long mission. Rest" He commanded. I gladly obliged. I felt him move away from me but not before his hand gently touched my forehead. I could feel his warm chakra enter me. I smiled.

Even if this wasn't a happy ending...it was the closest I would ever get.

* * *

**_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_**

Wonderwall-Oasis

* * *

Very short chap I know but I've been VERY busy. First my pc crashed!! BLAH! Stupid PC! And I've also been moving. But I think Im gonna end the story soon cause I wanna get started on my Inuyasha fic.

Ya so there is gonna be a awesome fight in the next chap. Who do you think it'll be between??? Bet you can't geuss it!!!

Oh and something will hapen for the first time with one the characters. Who and what do you think it is?

Well I just wanna see if ya'll can figure it out.

More reviews PLEASE!!


	12. Iris

_Ok so this chap is sorta like a song fic because this song is what inspired me to write this chap. I think everyone should listen to it while reading this. The song is amazing! Its Iris-Goo Goo Dolls.  
So please enjoy!!!_

**

* * *

**

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

I ran quickly through the halls, towards the strong chakra. Itachi was a bit ahead of me and Kisame was behind me. The closer we got to the end of the hall the stronger the chakra felt. But right when we were nearing the door the chakra dissapeared. Itachi stopped in front of the door. He motioned for me to stay and Kisame walked in front of me blocking my view. I grit my teeth but bare with it.

"I don't feel the chakra." I heard Kisame say.Itachi says something to Kisame but I don't catch it. Itachi quietly opens the door. I ready myself. I hear Kisame slighlty gasp and wonder what he is so surprised at. I notice Itachi is gone. I try to look over his shoulder but he is too tall and he won't move for me to see. He completely blocks the doorway.

"Kisame, Move" I command.

"Be quiet" Kisame says.

"Whoever did this is gone now" I hear Itachi's voice say.

'_Did what?'_ I wonder.

"Is he still alive?" Kisame asks.

My eyes widen. '_Alive?!' _I push Kisame quickly and run out the door. The bright sun makes me squint to see. But I soon notice a figure. Itachi. He is looking down at something. I follow his gaze. It hit me then.

"Deidara!" I shout. I run towards the bloody body and fall to my knees next to him. I feel the tears leaking out. Blood is everywhere. He has a huge hole in his chest. I check his pulse. "He's dead" I utter. I wipe my tears. I will mourn him later. I can't show weakness now. Even if it hurts so much.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
**

"Who would do this?" I ask.

"Thats what I was about to ask you, Foxglove-san" A deep voice says. I turn quickly to see Pein and Kanon.  
"What do you mean?" I whisper.

"You know what he means." Kanon says. I stand and glare at her. Even if I respected her there was no way I was gonna back down.

"You think I had something to do with this?" I ask heatedly.

"Your the one protecting him." Pein says. I realize who they're talking about.

"Mason...He is the one who did this isn't he?" I say.

"You mean Sasuke" Kanon spoke. I flinch. '_Damn' _

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

"We felt his and three other chakras with him. He is on the move" Pein spoke. He then looks at me. "You should have told us what you knew about him." He spoke. I slightly bow my head.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it." I spoke.

"You'll be severely punished when this is over" He says. I nod my head.

"They will try to take us out one by one. They know the base well so we will have to be on our gaurd. Deidara put up a good fight. They won't be able to attack until sunrise." Kanon spoke. "Also...Konoha is coming also. It seems they have figured out where we are and know who you are Foxglove" She said as she looked at me. My face saddens. I knew this would happen but...I still wasn't completely prepared.

**When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

"What will you do Foxglove" Itachi asks me. I turn quickly and look at him. I smile slightly. "I am akatsuki." I say. They all nod in understand.  
"Then be ready for the worst, Foxglove. You will bear the most difficult path" Pein says before he dissapears with Kanon. I sigh in relief that its over. I look back down at Deidara. He was a dear friend. Even if he threatened to kill me half of the time. I looked away and walked back inside. I felt Itachi behind me. I wondered what he was going to do. I walked to our room silently, while he followed. We didn't utter a word. I open the door to his room and sit on his bed. I watch him close the door.

"Your rather quiet." I say. He ignores me and looks out the window. I sigh. Fine if he wanted to act that way so be it. I lay on the bed. I still feel a little weak from my cold. I close my eyes and know I will have nightmares when I sleep. I can feel my tears swell in my eyes but I push it back. I am detirmined not to cry...at least not in front of Itachi. My detirmination slips as I slowly slip consiousness and the first tear is spilled.

I wake up slowly and notice how dark it is. I shudder as I move off of the warm bed. I flip on the light and see Itachi sitting on a chair watching me. I look at him.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Ten O'clock" He says coldly. I flinch at his coldness. I don't understand. Why is he so different all of the sudden? Yesterday he was so warm and caring...and now...he's...

"Why are you acting so cold?" I ask suddenly.

"I've been thinking" He says. "You'll only be a burden to me and the rest of the Akatsuki if you stay" He spoke. I tensed. Why is he saying this?  
"You only get in the way and your emotions control you. You aren't fit to be a shinobi." He spoke harshly. I felt tears begin to cascade down my face. I gritted my teeth angrily. I was so mad, I could spit.

"After everything we have been through...your doing this? How dare you tell me I'm a burden! I don't need you!!!" I shout at him. He ignores me which only makes me angrier.

"Your a cold bastard! So what if my emotions control me! They're my strengh. At least I have emotions...unlike your sorry ass!" I lash out. I don't really know what I'm saying. All I feel is anger. All I can see is him sitting there completely ignoring me...I hate it...I hate him!!  
"I hate you! You and your stupid pride. Your a prick! Just cause you don't want me to see you lose to your little brother!! You think your all big an bad but I know...I've seen him fight...He'll beat you! And you deserve it!!" Suddenly he stands and looks at me. I back away slightly. I know I have gone too far. I watch him waiting for my death.

"Go back to Konoha" He says. He didn't kill me? Why?...and then it all clicks.

'_He doesn't want me to get hurt...'_

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
**

I walk towards him.

"Itachi...please don't make me leave" I whisper. He doesn't look at me. He won't.

I grab his arm and hold it tightly.  
"Be selfish" I whisper repeating what he told me the night I decided to stay with the Akatsuki.

"I am selfish. That is why I'm doing this. If you stay...you and I will most likely die." He spoke.

She looked up at him. "Then lets die together."

I feel his hand touch my hair. I smile.  
"Give in to the feelings...just for tonight...lets not be Itachi...or Sakura...or Foxglove...Lets just be a man and a woman." I whisper as gaze into him.

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

He looks away.

"You know I can't do that." He pulls away from me. I try to hold on but he pushs me back.

"I can't give you what you want" He spoke.

"Then give me what you have." And I kiss him. I kiss him with everything inside of me. He soon responds and takes control. I was in heaven. I had never felt so happy. I felt him pick me up. And as we both fell onto the mattress softly I thought about how much we had changed. I never thought I'd be doing this with Itachi. As he kissed me I soon realized this wasn't how my first time was suppose to be. It was suppose to be coated with love and marriage. And it should have been with Sasuke. I smiled at the irony. No we weren't married. And we didn't make any proclamtions of love...but we didn't have to. We understood what we felt and didn't need to say anymore. Why ruin it? I feel his hand remove my shirt and blush slightly. I am uneasy. But when I feel his touch I know I will be ok.

"Sakura" I hear him murmer. I smile.

Mabey this wasn't how it was suppose to go...but I wasn't complaining.

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

Iris-Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

Ok yes I know I switched u the lyrics. But I had to. and yes Im sure a lot of ppl are angry that I killed Deidara...Please don't hate me!!! And ya I was gonna do the big fight scene and...well I wanted to have one more chap of sak/ita fluff before all the angst begins. SO I hope ya'll like it. the story is going to end VERY soon. like 5 or less chaps. I just need to take a break from Ita/sak. So Please review! 


	13. Another Note

Hey! Ok so I think I'm gonna take a little break. Don't worry I'm not quitting the story. But a few of you have said that the last chaps were a little rushed...(Which is true...sadly) So I need to get refocused. Oh and So sorry about the Konan thing! I got totally confused. I also want to let the Manga get a little bit farther before I finish this story cuz I need some more info. But the break won't be long. Proberly less than a month. I'm just having some serious writers block. Well srry my chaps are crap. Hopefully I'll write better on the next one. Thanx!


	14. Waiting

**5:00 AM**

As I stand on the roof of the building I notice I could see everything beyond the hollow walls of the base. Ever so slowly the sun rises just over the large hill a few miles away. It occurs to me that, that right over that hill is the road that leads to my home. My thoughts out interrupted by the glow of the sun flashing over the mountain.

Sunrise.

I knew it could be my last. I feel him step towards me but we remain silent. We haven't spoken since last night and it doesn't bother me. Words are only place holders for our actions. And with Itachi every little action means something. If Itachi regrets what happened between us than he would have never allowed it to happen in the first place. So I know that its ok.

Tobi and Kisame are behind me. Kisame twitches impatiently, He is ready to kill, he hungers for blood. He is always looking for a good battle yet never really gets the chance since Itachi always faster than Kisame. "Itachi always hogs all the fun." Kisame had said to me once.

Tobi sits quietly on the hill Watching and waiting for our guests.

Konan and Pein are in front of me. They neither flinch nor appear scared. They calmly calculate the battle that is ahead like true shinobis. Before I know it the sun has risen and still noone has come.

**5:13 AM**

I begin to observe everyone's profile, out of boredom.

Kisame I notice, is rather impatient. It is obvious that he has a craving for battle. He is really blood thirsty, if you ask me. I have never met someone who enjoyed killing as much as Kisame. Sometimes he scares me.

Tobi acts as though he is a child, sitting there and occasionally throwing a few rocks. But I know better. There is something about him that rubs me the wrong way. I just don't trust him.

I can't see Itachi. He hasn't moved an inch from where he was positioned earlier. He really is a a great shinobi. I could never be so calm.

Kanon and Pein...well the Leader. I'm not really suppose to call him Pein. I really don't even want to bother with Kanon and "Leader" They are just so boring...and too hard to understand. I can never figure them out.

They all wear Akatsuki robe differs from the rest. But the difference is hard to find.

I also have on an Akatsuki robe but its over my ANBU gear. I had kept it these past two years. ANBU gear was much more comfortable than any other uniform I had.

I look down at my left thumb. My ring had actaully belonged to Tobi and before him it had been Sasori, the one I had killed. But the Leader had decided that I should have that ring since I killed Sasori. Tobi wasn't very happy but gave in easily. Itachi told me that the ring meant jewel. He said it suited me and I had to fight everything in me not to blushed. But for that same reason I have held onto it closely.

I break from my daze and look around.  
Everyone was was so restless. They were ready for action. I noticed Tobi growing tired. He catches himself falling asleep. I smile slightly. I also feel my eyes droop but I shake my head and I feel someone's eyes on me and glance at Itachi. He had noticed. I glare at him and turn back to stand firm. But his eyes still linger on me

**6:09 AM**

I hear a noise. It was short but it was loud. Konan heard it to.

"An explosion." She spoke.  
"Where?" Pein asked.

"Close by. It might be them but I'm not sure...what do you think, Foxglove?"

I looked up at them with my eyes wide. I was startled that she was asking me. I shook the surprise away and composed myself.

"It sounded like an explosive seal. There might be a battle up ahead" I spoke.

"Do you think its the enemy?" Pein asked as he still stared at the clearing.  
"I'm not sure. But any villages or shinobi that live in this area know not to come this close. So it could be Sasuke. But if it is them than why such an explosion unless-" I spoke.

"Its a trap" Itachi spoke. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Foxglove" Pein suddenly spoke. I turned quickly to look at him.

"You and Itachi will go check. Confirm whether or not its a trap." He spoke. "But if we go it'll play right into thier hands!" I spoke forgeting myself and my station. "This is all happening because Sasuke wants to kill-" My eyes flicker to Itachi he doesn't even look at me. "Enough" Pein spoke softly but I could feel the command from him. He looked at me sternly and I could feel him exuding his chakra off him in waves...he was showing his dominance over me and there was nothing I could say to tell him otherwise. I backed down.

"Its a risk I'm willing to take" He eyed me. "But I'm guessing why you really don't want Itachi to go is so Sasuke doesn't get hurt." I flinched and looked away. I once again felt Itachi's eyes on me. "But Sakura-san-" I looked up at him when he spoke my name...my real name. He walked closer to me and my eyes widened with fear. His chakra felt awful it was as if I was being wrapped around by snakes. "But isn't that the very same reason as to why you should go. To protect your precious Sasuke from us evil Aktsuki?" He said coldly. I flinched as my eyes widened in surprise. I backed away from him trying my hardest to overcome this awful feeling of dread. He wanted me dead...and Itachi dead also...I don't know how I knew but I could just feel it. "Stop" Itachi's voice rang a few feet away. And just as suddenly as the feeling came it was gone. Pein's chakra dissipated and he stepped away from me and looked at Itachi.  
"When you let her in Aktsuki you knew where her allegiance would always lie." Itachi spoke as he walked towards me. "Such silly loyalties should have been cast away by now-" Pein spoke as he gave Itachi a look I couldn't decypher. "-but then again you already know that now don't you, Itachi-san?" Itachi stopped in front of me. "You know where my loyalties lie." Itachi said softly as he looked at Pein's Aktsuki coat. Pein smirked "Yes I suppose" He said sounding as if he was just humoring Itachi. I didn't understand. It felt like they were having a conversation with no words. The tension was unbearable.

"Itachi, Foxglove. You should go" Konan interrupted easing the men back into focus I nodded slowly and turned towards the edge of the building. Itachi followed me closely. But I knew the tension from before was still layed on thick.

"If it is a trap" Pein said "Use the radio and call Kisame" I turned and looked at him but he smirked at me knowingly. I gritted my teeth.

"Hai" I spoke as I jumped off of the ledge and landed on the soft grass below. I felt Itachi behind me. I gazed towards where the explosion had been. I looked back and I see Kisame smirking down at me.

"You better not kill them all!" He shouts. I smile. I then look to Itachi, He is just staring at me. I nod my head and turn around.

We run quickly. We are about ten minutes away from our destination when Itachi stops suddenly next to a small river. I stop also and look at him. He is staring at me intensely.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You mustn't interfere in my battles." He spoke coldly.

Great...I had been hoping to avoid this.. He knew just as well I as I did that Sasuke might be here. I clench my fist.  
"Tell me then, Do you really want him to kill you? Or is this some sick game you created to torture your little brother?" I ask boldly. We never talk of Sasuke or the massacre. Not since two years ago when I was captured. It was a subject that always caused much turmoil inside me. It was likely that I never brought it up because I was trying my hardest to forget it. Trying to think of Itachi as someone different...someone who was a better man. But now was not the time for my childish fears. I needed Itachi to look at me and I needed to look at him...to look and see the real him.

He smirked. I could see that he had realized what I was doing long before even I knew. "Don't get involved in something that doesn't concern you. You have known this battle would come. Why do you now question it?" He spoke completely avoiding my question.

I looked at the ground. I hated this. I hated fighting with him...

"No matter what, someone is going to die today, huh?" I spoke with bitterness. I know I should stop complaining, I know I am acting like a child...but still...I didn't want to die.

Suddenly something is coming at me. I catch it with ease and look at the item. A scroll. I look up at Itachi. His eyes lock into mine and gives me a look I can't quite comprehend.

"Thats why you came here isn't it? For that" I looked down at the scroll. It was the scroll that I had been sent to retrieve. It was suppose to have Akatsuki's secrets and jutsus in it. It would have definatly helped Konoha in the long run.

I look up at Itachi.

"You knew?" I questioned quietly.

"It was the only thing that Konoha would want that they would risk an entire platoon to get. So it was obvious." He spoke.

"But why...why are you giving this to me now?" I ask. Does he know what he's doing? Giving me this scroll is complete treason against Akatsuki. He could be executed.

"This is your chance to return to Konoha. The probability of me surviving this battle is low." He spoke bluntly. This seems so wrong. I feel like he is saying goodbye.

My eyes widen. He wants me to leave.

Oh god...he wants me to save myself.

I shake my head in anger and try to choke back the tears that I know are coming.

"Like shit! I'm not gonna runaway! I refuse. I have already made my choice and you know that. Why are you trying to make me into a coward?" I say as I look away from him. I wipe my eyes roughtly trying to stop the tears.

"I was only giving you another choice. You proberly won't survive this battle either." As I hear him say it, it really hits me that I could die today. But as I look at him I know that I have no regrets and he is who I want to be with when I die. I swallow hard and rub away the last tear and hold his gaze. He sees the wheels turning in my head and says one last thing to deter me.

"You will die" His eyes darken a shade I have never seen and I know then that this is his way of protecting me..but didn't he know? I don't need his protection.

"Then I die." I speak with newfound determination. I notice he has turned on his sharingan. His mouth twists into a frown. For one split second I fear he might forcefully use the sharingan on me.

"Very well." He says as he looks away from me and he sprints off. No words of remorse of love. No goodbyes either...but he wouldn't be the man I love if he had done those things. I smile slightly and look down at the scroll that I clutch tightly in my hand. I toss it in the river. This was my choice. I was making a decision that would proberly kill me.

But I wouldn't be coward and thats all that mattered.

I will follow him.


	15. Kunia

So here we are. Finally we can end this.I stand firm as I feel him hold the cold kunai against my neck. It slowly pierces my skin.I know he is testng me, to see what I'll do. But I don't give him the pleasure of hearing my scream. I bite it back.

You stand a few feet away, camly analyzing the situation. When my blood drips from my neck I notice you flinch. But only I catch it, not even he, your own brother notices. You begin to mold your chakra. Your going to attack.

"Will you kill her, Itachi?" He shouts at you, trying to egg you on. I understand he is useing me as a shield. He wants to hurt you. Hurt you like you have hurt him. But I know he won't kill me. If he was going to he would have done it already. It seems I still have a small place in his heart. If he even has aren't even going to attack. You know very well that I can get out of this on my own.

I walked into this trap purposely.

"Just kill her Sasuke-kun" The woman with bright red uneven hair shouts. She clearly doesn't like me being this close to him. I smirk. So he is still a heartbreaker. She reminds me of how I use to be. I'm glad I grew out of my old habits...but mabey I really didn't grow at all. I'm still trailing a Uchiha...just not the same one. I slightly chuckle at the irony.

I notice a man that they call Suigetsu lick his lips at me. I grit my teeth. He is looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. I have the desire to smash his face in but I hold back. He sorta reminds me of Kisame and his sword looks oddly familar.

The other man in Sasuke's group is rather quiet. Like he is trying to hide something. He doesn't seem very bad. But I know that I shouldn't rely on my gut instict...cause it hasn't helped me at all lately.

As I assess the area I suddenly realize that Kisame and Tobi haven't showed up yet. Itachi and I can't take all four of them on. I need to figure out a way to alert Kisame and Tobi. But Itachi beat me to it.

-----------------------------

_It was amazing, really, how different a shinobi acts when someone they love is about to die. Shinobi are weapons....emotionless and ruthless weapons. But, put someone they care about in the field.....in the battle.....and not even a Hyuga can stay focused.  
I guess thats why most shinobi don't have relationships. And the ones that do.....well, most of them are dead._

_I had always believed that having friends and family is what made you stronger....its what made you survive....but I stopped believing that lie the day Naruto died. How could it possibly be true? He had so much....so much to fight for......to live for.....yet he threw his life away like it had no meaning.....but who was I to talk? I had pretty much given up my life the day I became ANBU. But right now....standing between these two brothers.....I realize something._

_I want to believe that lie. I want to believe that as long as I have someone precious to protect that I can do anything. That I can beat anyone....no matter what. I want to believe that I can fix everything. I want so much to be like him, my Naruto._

_Because when you stand between two brothers ready to kill eachother.....all you want to do is show them there is another way....even if you don't know where it goes._

----------------

An explosion echoed through the forest. Tobi looked at Kisame. Kisame smirked.

"Seems Itachi needs are help." He showed his teeth as he grinned. Tobi shivered but nodded.

"Lets go" Kisame spoke as the ran towards the explosion.

--------------

I breathed heavily as I leaned my wieght on the branch. Itachi could have at least warned me he was going to set off an explosive tag. But it had given me the chance to jump away from Sasuke, so I guess I had no right to complain.

Sasuke didn't seem to miss me...he was already engaged in a heated battle with Itachi. I noticed that Sasuke's other teamates weren't makeing a move to help him.

'_He must have told them not to interfere.' _I thought as I jumped gracefully from the branch to the I rubbed the dirt off of my clothes I noticed Suigetsu glance at me and then suddenly walked towards me. I quickly jumped into a defensive position. He smiled toothily.  
"Your just a small little thing.....how did you become Akatutski?" He spoke. I glared at him. "What do you want?" I spoke coldly. There was no way I was gonna play his game. I knew he wanted something. He smile grew wider.

"Your a fiesty one, huh? Well no point in beating around the bush." He suddenly pulled out his sword. He pointed it straight at me.

"Where is Kisame?"

'_Kisame? What does he want with him?' _I thought.

Suddenly I heard a crash. Like a tree breaking. I turned quickly and saw that Sasuke was leaning against a tree. He looked a little worn. He was breathing hard and had a huge wound in his stomach. I watched Itachi walk towards him.

'_Crap' _I thought. I wasn't expecting Sasuke to lose so easily. I wanted to rush in but I had swore to Itachi I wouldn't interfere....and I wasn't going to break my promise.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

I hear the girl with red hair shriek. Ugh. Does she have to scream so loudly? But that thought quickly vanished when I notice the girl running towards Sasuke.

'_Oh no you don't!' _I grab the girl by the arm and pull her backwards. I then push her to the ground and sit on top of her. She thrashed wildly so I grabbed one of my kunia from my holster."If you move, I'll kill you" I spoke as I placed the kunia closely to her neck. She stilled instantly. I then heard Suigetsu laugh.

"Seems she got you, Karin!" He mocked. The girl called Karin glared at him as best she could without turning her head.

"Shut up! Slime!" She screeched. But suddenly his laughter stopped and he looked at me seriously.  
"But I wonder if she can catch water?" He grinned at me. I glared. He ran quickly at me. I barely even saw him move. I swiftly plunged my kunia into Karin's sleeve and jumped back from her. I didn't want to kill her. It wouldn't have been right to. But Suigetsu didn't stop and help Karin. I had thought he wanted to rescue her but it seems I was wrong. He rushed towards me with his sword swinging. I look back and noticed thier other teamate....Juugo? He was standing behind me. I couldn't tell if he was going to attack me or not but I wasn't about to take a chance. I was trapped. I pulled out my katana that was on my back and stood firm. But suddenly I felt another presence behind me. I smiled.

'_Finally'_

------------

Kisame blocked Suigetsu's sword easily. As I looked up at him I felt very small. His entire body almost emcompassed me. He held my shoulder tightly as he pushed Suigetsu's sword back. He released his grip when Suigetsu jumped away. He looked down at me and grinned. "A fine mess you have gotten yourself into, Princess." He spoke as he backed away from me and then stood next to me.

I glared. "Its not my fault I was outnumbered. You should have been here sooner." I spoke stoicly but when I looked up at him I couldn't help but smile.

"So we finally meet, Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist." Suigetsu said as he lifted his sword and placed it on his shoulder. Kisame looked away from me and looked at Suigetsu.

"You know you really shouldn't fight a lady" He spoke toothily."Don't worry, I wasn't going to hurt her." Suigetsu spoke with a grin. Kisame smiled. "Its not her I'm worried about."

I smirked.

And suddenly they were in engaged in battle. Kisame never was very patient.I turned and noticed Tobi was also fighting the big guy called Juugo. It surprised me. Tobi was actually holding his own.

I suddenly felt chakra coming at me. I leaned back and just barely missed the kunia. I stood quickly and saw that it had been Karin.

She didn't look too happy.

"Your gonna pay for stopping me from saving Sasuke-kun." She yelled at me. I smiled at the -Kun she added to Sasuke's name. It reminded me of my old self."You really think you can save him?" I walked towards her."Sasuke-_Kun_ doesn't accept help from anyone....not even his own teamates." I continued. She glared at me."What would you know of Sasuke-kun? Your just a lowlife Akatsuki. You don't know anything about him!" '_He hasn't told them anything' _I thought. Karin looked a bit smug. She proberly thought she had won. I scoffed. This chat was getting a little too predictable but I decided I wasn't going to lose in this battle of words.

"Didn't Sasuke_-kun_ tell you?-" I smirked "-I was his teamate in Konoha."

She looked shocked. I laughed. God, she was so predictable. Did I really use to be like that?

"Your-your...LYING!" She flushed.  
This was getting no where fast."Believe what you want. I could care less." I spoke as I formed chakra in my looked at my hand and swiftly got into her fighting stance. I was slightly surprised. It seemed she had an accute awareness of chakra. I had barely put chakra in my hand and she quickly noticed it. I knew then, that this battle wouldn't be as easy as I thought it would be.

----------------------------

I looked up at the sun. Time seemed to be passing very slowly. I looked around. I had lost track of Kisame and Tobi and I could barely feel Itachi's chakra. I sighed. I was growing tired. Karin wasn't much of an opponent. She wasn't a very skilled Kounichi. It seemed all she knew how to do was, well..... runaway. Like now for instance, She is hiding in some tree somewhere waiting for me to let my guard down. The poor girl is exhausted and she still expects to land a fatal blow on me. I smiled slightly.

Then it hit me.

'_Oh god....am I actually having fun?' _My eyes widened.

The Akatsuki seemed to be rubbing off on me. I mean I had know it would only be a matter of time before I started to actually enjoy battles...I just didn't know I'd want to toy with my opponent so much. I was becoming more and more like Itachi with each passing day.

I was broken from my thoughts when suddenly a figure came at me. I quickly punched the ground but she anticapated it and threw kunia bombs at me. I jumped away but I wasn't fast enough. The explosive went off just ten feet away from me. I hit the ground hard and I noticed that some of the debri had cut my stomach and thigh. I ripped off my Akatsuki cloak and began to quickly heal my injuries. I looked up to where she was hiding. She was smart, I had to give her that. She had made a perfect plan. It would have killed anyone else. Except a medic nin. I realized then that she must not have know I was a medic.

I suddenly felt her chakra spike. She was coming at me again.

"Crap" I muttered. I moved back quickly and and formed chakra into my fist. She threw another kunia bomb at me. I smirked.

I punched the ground and hid under the rocks to escape the explosion. I hid my chakra and began to dig through the ground. I knew she would be able to sense my chakra so I decided to just do it the old fashioned way. And right when I was under her I punched through the ground and grabbed her leg. I heard her scream and grimaced. I squeezed her ankle tightly. She yelped in pain when it broke. I then jumped through the ground and stood behind her. She was kneeling, holding her ankle. I lifted my hand. I was going to knock her unconscious. I wasn't going to kill her. I didn't want more blood on my hands.

But before I could finish it I was suddenly thrown back by a huge explosiong. Dust and debri covered me. A rock hit my back and I could feel it tearing through my skin.

I heard my scream echo throughout the forest right before I blacked out.

* * *

**The Review button loves YOU!**


	16. Rain On Me

I snap my eyes open. I stay calm and breath evenly. I lay there as the disorentation slowly fades. I lift my head slightly and I look around. I was in complete and utter darkness. I try to get up but a huge jolt of pain shoots from my back. I bite my lip to hold in the scream. A rock must have hit me. I can't get my hands behind my back to heal it so I decide to just bear with it. I feel around the area with my hands and realize I'm completely trapped. Rocks seemed to have caved in around me.

"I have got to get out of here" I whisper as I slowly gather what little chakra I have left and store it up in my hand. I take a deep breath and pull back my hand as far as it can go. I silently count to three.

1...

2...

3...

"Now!" I shout as I punch my fist upwards at the debri and release my chakra. The rocks fly away from me and I look up to see the sky. I jump through the airbound rocks narrowly avoiding them and drop to the ground. I fall to my knees right when I touch the ground, The pain in my back is overwhelming. I put one hand on the ground to steady myself and I place my other hand behind my back and begin healing the injury. As I'm slowly healing it I notice water hiting my face. I look up. The rain clouds my vision and the sun is no longer visible. The sky was dark and I could see lighting striking down a few couple of hundred yards away. Karin was nowhere to be found. I didn't know if she was dead or if she had escaped. It seemed unlikely that she escaped. I then try to sense Itachi's chakra.

I scan thoroughly for him.

My eyes widen. I can't feel him anywhere.

I feel the anxiaty begin to overwhelm me. I stop healing my back and I look around trying to remember where I had left them. I notice a clearing of trees.

'That has to be them!' I thought right before I started to run towards the clearing. I ran franticly not paying attention to anything. The rain made my hair stick to my face as I ran. I could barely see with my long hair in my face so I pushed it back with my hand. I suddenly slip on some mud and fall to my knees, mud coats my body and My hair falls back in my face. I try to push it back again but it wouldn't stay. I look up trying to see where I was. I begin to panic when I realize I don't know where I am. I push my hair out of my face once again as I put my hand in the mud to push myself back up. Then suddenly I feel a spike of chakra far away. Hope rises within me. I stand slowly and I wipe mud off my legs. My bangs covers my eyes, I was thoroughly annoyed.I gritt my teeth as I swifty pull a kunia out of my pocket and grab a fistfull of my hair. I don't even second guess myself. With one swift slice, half my hair has fallen to the ground. I drop the kunia and shake my hair a bit. It stays out of my face.

"Much better" I then continue to run.

---------------------------------

_As I watched him die, all I could think about was how alone I would be. Selfish, huh? I wanted him to stay...not because he deserved it but because I didn't think I could live without him. I loved him...No...I LOVE him....and I didn't know how to survive alone. I was scared of being alone....but haven't I always been scared of being alone? I am always chasing after someone. Always fighting to never be left behind. But in the end....everyone leaves me. So now as I look down at his bloodied face, and as I push the last ounce of my chakra into him, I realize its all a waste. Why keep fighting the inevitable? So I give up. And as I feel myself fall into oblivion....I ask myself,......_

_When will it be my turn to leave the world behind?_

* * *

Yes I know its a short chappie.....but...I really wanted to post something....the next chapter is on my other laptop and I left it at my friends house. XD. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. I will be posting the next chapter this next week! I PROMISE! I am very sorry for those of you who I have been waiting for this chapter.....I realize that I haven't updated since DECEMBER and I must apoligize! Thankyou everyone who has been so patient with me and for all the encouraging advise and comments! You are all wonderful ppl and I hope I can make everyone happy with this story!

Thanks!


	17. Goodbye To You

The moment I saw him I already knew I was too late.

There he stood. Right in front of Sasuke. It looked like he was going to pull Sasuke's eye out....but I knew better.

And when his finger touched his forehead....I knew, I knew he had given up. As his body fell I rushed towards him. His body gracefully hit the ground and It seemed like time had slowed down.

'No! No! NO!' Was all I could think. And when I finally reached him, I choked. My whole body stopped. I couldn't move. I looked down at his bloodied face and I saw it.....I saw.....death.

I then looked up at Sasuke. He seemed to be in a daze. And I realized then that I was on my own. So I righted myself and put my medic facade on and kneeled down next to Itachi. I flipped his body over very gently. I wiped his hair out of his eyes and I realised he was looking at me. My whole body tensed. His eyes seemed so....warm. He didn't speak. He didn't touch me....but those eyes were enough to tell me what he wanted.

He wanted to die.

"No." I whispered. "You can't leave me!" I shouted at him. But he doesn't flinch. Doesn't smirk or brush me off.....he just stares at me. And it makes me feel like I'm going to break. And then suddenly his heart is slowing....and his eyes are closing.

"NO! Itachi, stay with me!" I shout as I place my hands on his chest and begin to pump my healing chakra into him. But nothing happens. He lays there....dying before me.....And I can't save him.

I kept pushing my chakra into him. I was trying so hard just to keep his heart beating. I felt like I was going to snap.......but I refuse to breakdown. I feel my rib crack and I know I should stop. I know I should heal myself....but that would mean I am giving up. That would mean I am accepting him to be dead.

'NO!' I shouted in my mind. I refuse to let him go. I release it all. All of my chakra into him. Into his heart. Something I finally know he has. I pray for the first time. Begging, a God I don't believe in, to bring him back to me. I know I can't live without him.

I feel his body becoming cold and I curse loudly. Why can't I save him? Why can't I be happy for once? I'm becoming frustrated. Nothing I do helps.

I curse Itachi. I curse Sasuke. I curse the spycho bitch, Karin. I even curse Konoha...my home. I'm angry. Angry at them all. They had hurt me. If it hadn't been for Konoha I wouldn't have ever gone on the stupid mission in the first place. If it hadn't been for Karin I would have had enough chakra to save Itachi. If it hadn't been for Sasuke, Itachi would be alive and well. If it hadn't been for Itachi.....I would have never been hurting like this. I hate them. I begin to pound my fist unto Itachi's chest. "Wake up, Dammit!!" I shout in vain.

My scream seems to have waken Sasuke from his shock and I feel him stand, but I barely notice him.

It felt like I was fading away.

I know he is gone. I know I can't save him. But my chakra keeps flowing.

I feel Sasuke's chakra come towards me. I look up when he is towering over me. His katanna in his hand, 'he must have picked it up' I thought. I don't flinch or move away...even if I wanted to, I'm to weak to even keep my head up straight or mabey Its because I just don't care anymore.

"He's dead." I say numbly. He doesn't say a word and just stares at me. I notice him tighten his grip on his katanna. He seems angry. But at who I don't know.

"Will you kill me? Will you end my pathetic life that has been wasted on bastards?" I ask softly. My body aches from chakra exhaustion. I can barely move my arms. My ribs are cracked and my throat is so tight I can barely talk.

But I can't feel anything.I've gone numb and..... I want to die.

He looks away. "You don't deserve this Sakura" He spoke. My heart trembles. This was the Sasuke I loved. The one I had waited so long for. The one who was so unsure of himself....so sad and lonely....but my heart has already been torn apart....my heart can handle another sad love story.

I sigh and look down at my beloved's cold face and answered. "No I don't....but since when did anyone ever get what they deserve.?"

"You could live" He spoke slowly. Almost as if he was testing his own words.

I glanced up at him quickly. So quickly it feels as if I broke my neck.

Could I really live?

But if I do......would he forgive me? Can I go on with life without him? Could I really survive this? I want to believe I can't. That dying here is whats best for me.....that my life holds no meaning without him. But I know that is a lie. I can keep going. I've done it before. I've survived death. I know I could love again too. But do I want to? Everything I have ever loved has turned to ash. I don't know if I would want to repeat this life. I am just so very tired. I don't want to have to keep trying so hard....just to live.

"I know" I whisper. With my last bit of energy, I let go of Itachi's heart. I release him from me.

'Life is too hard' I think to myself as I close my eyes.

As I felt myself fall into oblivion I understand one thing.

My life would never be easy...but it was worth it.

So mabey living....wouldn't be so bad.

------------------------------------------

"Is she dead?"

_"I....don't know....she has been drained of all her chakra....wait......wait! I feel a pulse!!"_

"What should we do, sir?

**"......"**

_"Hatake-san? Are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost!"_

**"I'm...I'm fine. Can we save her?**

"_I can't......But Shizune-san might be able to."_

"She's . This could be a trap."

**"......"**

_"She won't live much longer, Hatake-san" _

**"......"**

"Sir! Snap out of it! We need orders."

"...............**We take her back to Konoha."**

* * *

MWAHAHAAHA! Im back! YAY! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up next week.

The Review button needs some love!


	18. Everything Back But You

**

* * *

**

-Day 1-

White. White. White.

Thats what I saw when I opened my eyes. My body felt like it hadn't moved in weeks and the lights seemed to pierce right into my eyes. I winced as I turned my head. Flowers, lilies....were on an end table next to the bed I was laying on.

I was in a hospital.....Konoha's hospital no less. I tried to sit up but I noticed I was strapped to the bed. I had forgotten that I was Konoha's enemy....damn.

I looked over to where the door was and waited for someone to see me. I tried to speak but my voice seemed to be gone. So I waited.

It felt like hours went by. But I knew that was only because of my boredom. And then right when I began to doze off a nurse walked by.I looked up at her as She glanced at me....she seemed to do a double take. Realization finally hit her and she ran to the nurses station and I barely heard her say.

"Get Shizune! Hurry! The patient has woken up!"

I suddenly wasn't bored at all and was rather excited to see my old friend.

**----------------------------**

The minute he heard I was awake, Ibiki immediatly took over the case. He came barreling in saying he had to interogate me. Shizune urged him to let me rest.I had just woken up from a two week coma and still needed exstensive tests done. But I knew that really she was trying to protect me. Because I was Sakura....and I was her friend. But Ibiki didn't take no for an answer.

So thats how I ended up here. Sitting in this cold, rusty room, chained to a chair. He glared at me from behind a table. I looked at him with indifference. I had been with Itachi long enough to know how to put on a mask. I wasn't going to break.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" He spoke.

I just stared at him. He grew agitated. "Do you realize the severe punshiment you will recieve for your crimes, Haruno Sakura?" I scoffed. I couldn't get any worse.

He suddenly slammed his hands on the table.  
"Do you think this is funny, Haruno? Do you think that our men dying out there is funny??" He yelled at me. What he said stung....but I wasn't going to back down.

"You killed your own people. You killed Pakk. You killed Nej-"

"I didn't kill Neji!" I shouted. He smirked at me. And just like that I knew Ibiki had won.  
"So you can talk. How about telling me what happened to you?" He asked.

I glared at him icely. "Its none of your damn business!" I spoke.

"If you don't answer my questions...they'll will execute you." He said.  
"Then let them!" I shouted.

And suddenly I was alone.

-------------------------------

**-Day 2-**

The next to come was Shizune. Ibiki had moved me to a prison cell so Shizune had to stop by regularly to check on my injuries.

She asked me a lot of questions, but I never answered.

And after three days she couldn't take it...and she asked to be off the case.

----------------------------

**"Why did she leave?"**

"Oh? You didn't know? She said that you weren't Sakura anymore."

And somewhere inside me....someplace very deep inside of me....my heart broke.

----------------------------

**-Day 3-**

Next was Kiba.

He strolled right in and just made himself comfortable on the table. He smiled his perfect smile at me and leaned forward in his crosslegged posture and said "We don't hate you Sakura. We just don't know what to do with you." I laughed slightly. His eyes lit up. "See! She's still there. Just got to really look for her." He spoke as he ruffled my hair.I smiled slightly.

"We want you back." He spoke before he jumped off the table. "How is Akumaru?" I suddenly spoke, surprising even myself. He smiled his crooked grin and said "Why don't you get out of here and see for yourself."  
Then he was gone.

-------------------------------------

"Are you going to answer my questions now?"

**"........"**

"I won't wait forever, Haruno"

-------------------------

**-Day 4-**

Next was Hinata.

My whole body tensed when I looked at her. All I could see was Neji staring down at me.

"Haruno-san....I'm glad your alive" She spoke simply. She didn't smile or blush....but I knew she meant it. Then she sat down in a chair and looked at me very hard.

"Please....Haruno-san-" Her eyes seemed to water slightly. "-Please tell me what happened with Neji-nii-san?" And I told her. I told her the truth. I told her about how he died protecting me and how he told me he loved me. When I was finally done...she smiled.

"I'm glad...that he died for someone he loves." She spoke softly as she rose from her chair.

And she left.

My heart mended itself back together.

-----------------------------

"They are setting a date for your trial today"

**"and?"**

"Without a confession....you'll be sentenced to death."

**"........."**

-------------------------------------

**-Day 6-**

Then came Shikamaru.

He seemed a lot stiffer then the usual relaxed, lazy, goodfornothing. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he walked slowly towards me. He didn't sit down...he just stood there...looking bored.

"You know....you were the one who was suppose to be the next hokage...not me." That caught my attention. "Your the sixth hokage?" I asked softly.

He sighed. "Ya....I geuss I am good for something, huh?" He said with a small grin.  
"I thought they would ask Kakashi...." I whispered. "They did." I looked up at him. He glanced at me. "But he hasn't been the same since you were captured by the Akatsuki. So I took the job." I looked at the cuffes that held my hands together. "I'm sorry Shikamaru." I spoke.  
He smiled at me. "If your sorry then just tell Ibiki that. Do you know how much paper work I have to file because of you?"

I smiled.

-----------------------

"Still not gonna talk? Your trial is in three days."

**".........."**

"So be it"

------------------------------------

**-Day 8-**

When Kakashi walked in...my heart sank. He looked like he had a hangover and had a bit of stuble on his chin. He sat down in the chair immedatly. He neither spoke nor looked at me for a long time and finally when it seemed like I couldn't take it anymore he whispered. "You have to come back Sakura. Your all I have left." I sat there silently.

"Your the only one not dead. I need you to stay alive Sakura, For me."

He pleaded. I felt my wall begin to crack. My mask was slowly falling away. Kakashi needed me and I knew what I had to do.

"Alright." He looked up at me as if he was surprised. "what?"  
"I'll tell Ibiki everything. And I'll come back." He didn't smile or jump for joy...but his eyes lit up in a way I haven't seen in a long time....not since Naruto had been alive. He reached his hand over the table and touched my hands. "Thankyou"

------------------------------------

**-Day 9-**

"Ok...Haruno....I guess this is our last day together. Tomorrow is your trial and-"

**"I want to talk"**

"you should be---wait..you want to talk? Now?"

**"Yes."  
**"Tch. Women. Always late....well..... go on then."

**"Ok...It all started when-"**

And I told him the whole truth. And how this whole thing started with one small mistake and how it became something so much more.

-------------------------------------

**-Day 10-**

The day of my trial...Ino came to my room. She smiled at me.  
"They wouldn't let me see you. They thought we might fight or something because of what happened last time....." She trailed off. I looked away from her. I knew she meant the fight against Pakk and I. She then pulled out a medium sized mirror from her bag and a pair of scissors. I looked at them. "What are those for?" I asked. "Have you seen yourself lately?" She teased. I smiled. "Watch it, Pig" And just like that we were back to how we use to be. She stood behind me while I sat in my chair and handed me the mirror,

"Hold this for me. You need to look a little presentable when you go before the elders or they might just execute you just for your bad fashion sense." She laughed. I smiled and looked into the mirror. She was right. I looked awful. My hair, which now fell to my shoulders was uneven and tattered. My hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for months. My face was a bit dirty also.

I stared at myself as Ino cut my hair and as I looked at my face I realized....I didn't know who I was anymore. It hit me then. The past two years with him....were now gone. All I had was his memory. I was alone....and he was never coming back for me. I didn't even know I was crying till Ino spoke

"Sakura? What is it?"

My wall fell and I let it. I sobbed uncontrollably.  
"I...I ....Loved...him Ino!" I cried. She slowly put the scissors down and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I didn't....didn't get to say goodbye!" I choked. She held me tightly and I gripped her hands.

"Shhh. Its ok, now. Its ok." She whispered.

I cried harder then I think I have ever cried before and she held me the entire time.

-----------------------------------

"Haruno Sakura, You are here because of treason, and murder of a fellow Konoha shinobi. What do you plead?" A jounin spoke.

I breathed in. "I plead innocent" A huge gasp sounded across the boardroom.

"innocent?"

"Yes. I have never given away any of Konoha's secrets nor killed a Konoha Shinobi."I spoke.  
"OH? Then what is it that happened to Pakk. I was under the impression that you had killed him."

"Yes. I did kill only after he had killed Neji." Whispers were heard all around me.

"The moment he killed Neji....in my mind he wasn't a Konoha shinobi. Pakk killed one of his own. Pakk was a traitor to Konoha." I said as I stood straighter. The elders glared at me.  
"Is that true?" One of the elders asked Shikamaru. He nodded.

"I see." They turned to eachother and spoke softly. I stood there patiently waiting for thier verdict.

Finally after what seemed like hours they turned to me.

"Haruno Sakura, after looking over your background and reading your confession. We have made a decision....unanimously." I breathed in. I looked over to where Kakashi sat. He looked just about as nervous as I did.

"Our verdict is-" I turned back to them. I readied myself.

"Innocent"

-----------------------------

_It was strange....really. I had thought for sure I would be executed and after so long of thinking that I was gonna die....and then me being proclaimed innocent....well I didn't really know what to do with myself. What was I suppose to do now? Go back to ANBU? No. I could never do that. Could I continue being a medic? I didn't know....but one thing I did know was that....I would never be able to forget about my life with Akatsuki. Life thier changed my whole view on shinobi._

_But though my loyalties will always lie with Konoha.....my heart will always lie with HIM._

* * *

**Yes you may bow down to my amazing ability to update! XD**

**Ok....so I realize some of you may not have liked the last chappie..and that some of you think that this fic will become a Sak/Sas pairing....well I can assure you that this is and forever will be Ita/Sak. Yes there will be slight sas/sak....(Only because I do love the pairing) So do not fret! I have about 5 more chapters to do. And don't worry...you'll understand in the end. this story will end happily. Sooooo I hope you guys will keep reading and posting your lovely reviews! Because If I don't recieve reviews...well I won't update. (I see no point in updating something noone is going to read)**

**Alright I love you guys!**

**Give the review button some love!**


	19. All We Are

**Time can tear you apart,  
But it won't break, anything that you are,  
You are**

We won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi  
All We Are by One Republic

"Our verdict is.....Innocent"

**-Twenty-Three Days Later-**

Life....back in Konoha was different. It was somewhat,

boring.

Even though the Elders had proclaimed me innocent they put me under house arrest for three months. They said they needed to be reassured of my loyalty. I really didn't care. I was still in shock about their verdict.

Later when I had asked Shikamaru about it, He laughed and said:

_"You have a lot of friends in high ranks. I don't think the elders want to lose anymore Shinobi. And it'd be waste to kill someone of your caliber, Sakura. You're the best medic we have." _

I smiled slightly at the memory. I still had friends. Even after everything I'd done.

Ino was always at my apartment. She would bring me food and clothes. She loved making me wear dresses. I hated them and she knew that so all she would ever bring were dresses. Our relationship seemed like it had never changed.

Hinata would also stop by sometime. She'd usually fix me dinner, since I had no talent at it at all. I was amazed at her sweetness. I thought she would have hated me after all I'd done.....especially after...Naruto. But no. She stood by me and I loved her for it.

Kiba would come by only right after a mission. He'd bring sake and we'd get wasted. It was nice to let loose. I also found out that I am a terrible flirt when I'm drunk, and of course Kiba didn't mind. But Kakashi would always come in before I could do something too outlandish. He'd kick Kiba right out and then scold me for letting myself drink too much. He'd then pick me up and take me to my room and when morning came-and my head was throbbing from my hangover-there would always be two aspirine on my nightstand.

Shizune stopped by once. She came to apologize to me. She said that she just wasn't ready to lose another person....and that seeing me so different had scared her. We made up easily. She said she would be waiting for me at the hospital when my three months were up.

Lee had also stopped by a couple of times. He still seemed to be infatuated with me since he would always bring a huge bouquet of flowers everytime he'd come. He didn't confess his undying love for me though....which showed me how much he'd changed. I was glad that he was moving on....even if it was ten years later. Shikamaru couldn't really come by because of his new responsibilties but Ino kept me up to date on him.

Life seemed to pass by quickly enough.

Like today. Ino had just left after leaving me another stack full of brand new dresses. Ugh. I was putting them up in my closet where they would proberly never be seen again when suddenly I heard my front door slam open. I ran out of my room and lunged at the intruder. I slammed the person against the wall.

"Shit, Sakura" A voice I recognized as Kiba shouted. I pulled back quickly. "Kiba! You shouldn't have surprised me like that." I spoke. He leaned away from the wall and looked straight at me. "Sorry....but we don't have time to talk. You have got to get to the hospital now!" He said seriously.

I looked up at him. "What? I'm not suppose to-"

"Forget that! Shika-the Hokage ordered me to get you." He shouted as he grabbed my arm and began to pull me outside. I hesitated. "Wait Kiba! What about my probation?" I spoke as I pulled away from him.

He looked at me urgently. "Its taken care of! Now come on!" And with that he took my hand and we ran to the hospital.

-----

Kiba took me into the surgical wing of the hospital. Shikamaru met us at the nurses station. When I saw him I knew something horrible had happened. I had never seen someone so pale. He ran to me franticly. "Sakura....I need your help!" He shouted as he took my arm from Kiba and led me down the hall. I looked back at Kiba but he was right behind us.  
"Sakura, Shizune said you were the one only capable for this surgery." Shikamaru said hoarsly while we ran down the hallways.

"What? Surgery?" I asked. I didn't know if I was prepared for surgery. It had been two years since I had been in one....and even then....Tsunade had always supervised me. Suddenly Shikamaru stopped. I could already hear Shizune's voice through all the nurses yelling. She sounded drained. I turned my head to see where she was. What I saw shocked me. There lying on a bed.....was Chouji. Or at least it looked like it. I froze. His whole body was bandaged, Shizune had her hands pressed against his stomach to stop the bleeding but it wasn't stopping.. Shizune was screaming at the nurses to get more wrappings, but I knew it wouldn't help....he needed surgery....now. Shizune...as if on cue, looked up at me. I saw the panic in her eyes. "Sakura....I need your help!" She cried out. And suddenly....as if I had never left...my body began to work again.  
"Whats his condition?" I asked in a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. The nurses responded immediatly not even caring that I was a criminal. I listened to the report carefully as I checked his eyes to see if there was any brain damage. What I saw.....frightened me. I knew exactly what it was. I could never mistake it.

"Prep ER 2! NOW!" I screamed urgently. Shizune looked at me. "What? What is it Sakura?" Shizune asked.

"His eyes....he.....he has been put in Tsukuyomi" I felt it. The tension that came when I said those words. Everyone seemed to glare at me.  
"Can you fix it?" Shizune asked softly. I looked up at her. "Yes"

She nodded. "Lets get going then!" And we made our way to surgery.

------------------

**2 hours laters**  
As I came out of the ER I felt this wierd sensation....that I hadn't felt in a long time.....I felt....accomplished. Shikamaru ran to me quickly.  
"Is he alright?" His voice cracked a little as he spoke.

I nodded. "He is going to be fine." I said as I leaned against the wall to ease my exhaustion. He smiled so brightly. For a minute it felt like nothing had ever happened....like he was talking to the old Sakura.

I smiled as best I could at him and said "He'll be awake soon.....you might want to keep him company." I spoke. He grinned. "Alright" He turned to leave but then suddenly stopped. He turned his head to me. "Thank you Sakura....Really....Thank you." At that I really smiled. I waved goodbye at him "Hai!" And he left.

I then leaned my head against the wall and breathed in slowly. I felt someone come stand beside me. "Kakashi" I whispered but I didn't bother to look at him.

"Sakura.....we should get you come. You need to rest." He spoke. I turned to look at him.  
"You'r here to make sure I go back, huh?" I asked. He smiled. "Yes. So lets go."

**----**

The next day Kakashi came to my house. It was barely morning. And I was not a morning person.

"What is it Kakashi?" I said with a bit annoyance. I didn't mean to be like that... but I hated to be woken up so early. He frowned slightly. I geuss he wasn't too pleased with me.  
"Chouji woke up a few hours ago and Shikamaru wants you in there. He has a few questions for you." He said warily. I had realized earlier that Shikamaru would proberly want me to tell him how I had know what was wrong with Chouji....and I also wanted to know why Sasuke had attacked him.

"Alright. Let me just change real quick"

------

I walked slowly into Chouji's room. Shikamaru stood next to Chouji who was covered in bandages from head to toe. I smiled at Chouji and he smiled back.

"Its good to see you Sakura. Shikamaru was just telling me I should thank you for saving my life." He spoke hoarsely. I could also tell that it pained him a bit to speak. "Your very welcome, Chouji" I spoke as I walked closer to his bed. Shikamaru turned to me. "I have a few questions for you." He spoke seriously. I nodded. "Alright." He took a breath and began.

"Sakura....I've read your confession.....and I want to know why you left out that there was a third Uchiha and he is in the Akatsuki" I felt like I had just gotten hit by a boulder. '_Third Uchiha?'_

"I don't understand...." I whispered in shock. "Don't play games with me, Sakura. You knew immediatly who attacked Chouji when you saw his eyes!" He shouted. It was the first time I had ever seen Shikamaru so angry. It scared me. "Yes....I did but I thought it was Sasuke! There isn't another Uchiha in the Akatsuki!!! I really have no idea what your talking about!!!" I spoke franticly. I tightened my fists together. I didn't understand this. There was no third Uchiha! "If thats true then why is Chouji telling me that the shinobi that did this to him had the sharingan!" Shikamaru was losing it. I could tell. He was so fiercely protective of Chouji that he was totally losing his control on his temper. I backed away slightly. "I don't know, ok! Are you sure it wasn't Sasuke?" I asked Chouji.

"I don't know for sure." Chouji said softly. Hearing his voice seemed to break the tension and Shikamaru slowly calmed down.

"I mean he was wearing a mask." Chouji continoued. "A mask?" I asked. "Yay. It was liked orange and black....and he only had one eye....or at least thats all the mask showed." I tensed at his words. '_Orange and black, one eye'_ I knew who it was. But it just seemed so unbelieveable. How could it be him? He was proberly one of the weakest Akatsuki and he had always been so nice to me. "Sakura?" Shikamaru's voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up at him. "I....I know who it is....." I whispered. His eyes widened and he was suddenly holding my shoulders tightly. "Who? Who is it Sakura?" He asked.

I frowned slightly. I still couldn't believe it. I sighed.

"Based on Chouji's description of him.....it could only be....Tobi."

I was still in shock that I didn't notice Shikamaru pull away from me.  
"Sakura??" I broke away from my trance and faced him.

"Yes?" "What do you know about this Tobi?" He asked. I looked down. "Well....actually...I don't know anything. I mean I rarely ever spoke to him and Itac-" I hesitated...I looked up at Shikamaru afraid of what I might see and I was surprised. All I saw was the sheer acceptance in his eyes....I knew then that he wouldn't judge me.

"-Itachi well, he always told me not to go near any of the Akatsuki besides Kisame and Deidara. But now that I think about it he was especially wary of Tobi. But....I never really questioned him. Tobi though....was always the most cheerful of the Akatsuki...I mean it felt like he didn't really belong at all. And I never saw him fight. He seemed to never go on missions also. So well...yay...I geuss I don't really know anything about him." I spoke. Shikamaru sighed. "I geuss I have no choice then." He whispered as he motioned for me to follow him as he walked out of the room but not before waving a goodbye to Chouji. I followed him quickly. He took me to the Hokage's office. Once we were inside he walked towards one of the many file cabinets and went through the files. I was surprised he was even letting me watch. These files were for the Hokage's eyes only and yet he was letting me, a traitor to Konoha. "Found it" He spoke. I watched carefully as he pulled a file out. He sat down at his desk and opened the file. He flipped through it quickly. I walked towards him and looked at the file. As he flipped through it I saw a picture of Sasuke. "What are you looking at?" I asked quickly. "Its an entire file based on the Uchihas. Very clasified information is in here....I wanted to see if there was anything about Tobi" He spoke while he kept looking through it. But suddenly he stopped. "What is it?" I asked. He didn't answer he just put his hand on the page and tried to pull it....but nothing happened. "A seal" He whispered as he pulled away. "But why?" I asked as I also tried to pull the page up. Nothing.

"Something very important is in there. Something even the Hokage shouldn't know." He spoke. "So what will you do?" I asked as I looked up at him. "I'll will find a way to break the seal....but it'll take some time. You wouldn't happen to know how to open it would you?" He asked. I looked at the file. I placed my hands on it and focused my chakra. I watched the glow of my chakra suround it. I tried....but to no avail. It was too complex. I stopped and pulled away. I sighed and looked up at Shikamaru. "Sorry. Its to complex for me. I'd have to really study this. But if it helps I can tell you that its pretty old....proberly 5 to 10 years...." I spoke. "Thanks, Sakura. I'll work on this. You need to get back home. I'll give you an update as soon as I find anything out about this, Ok?" He spoke as he got out of his chair and walked me to the door. "Alright." I said I left.

Chouji made a complete recovery.

And I got 13 days cut off my probation.

Another week passed by.

My life was slowly coming back together.

Things went back to the usual.

But just as I had finally settled...a new storm came through.

--------------

_RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING! _

Thats the sound I woke up to at 2:30 AM.

"I swear if its you, Ino" I grumbled as I slowly leaned over my bed to my nightstand and picked up my phone.  
"WHAT?" I yelled rather rudely into the phone.  
_"Sakura?"_ My eyes widened. I sat up on my bed.

"Shikamaru? What? What is it?" I asked franticly...thinking the worse had happened.

_"Sakura...I finally broke the seal...." _He spoke so softly that I barely heard him.

"Oh wow....uh thats great....but couldn't you have waited till morning to tell me this?" I spoked groggily as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

_"Sakura....you need to get down here now....there's something you should see.......you need to know this"_ I could hear his voice shaking and it scared me. I knew something was up...  
"Ok. I'll be there in ten" I spoke.

_"Hurry"_

--------------------------

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but well I actually forgot...yes....sadly I did. And well I haven't been getting many reviews so yay I feel sorta like its not worth it. And now its finally getting to the good stuff.  
For those who read the manga.....well you already proberly know whats gonna happen....for those who don't read the manga.....well here is your warning....NEXT CHAPTER IS SPOILERIFIC!!!

Your reviews MAKE ME HAPPY!


	20. All We Were

**Holy crap. I've updated! WHAT? Ya...I know its been a yr...but ya know what? SCHOOL SUCKS! And WORK SUCKS! Ugh life in general SUCKS!. But also another reason why I haven't updated is because I can't stand the earlier chapters to this fic. they are so bad. So hopefully I'll get around to fixing them up. **

**Well make sure you read the revamped chapter 14 before reading this...CUZ I TOTALLY added NEW SCENES. SO check it out and review. **

**

* * *

**

_by my side you'll never be _  
_by my side you'll never be_

_cause I'm fake at the seams _  
_lost in my dreams _  
_and I want you to know _  
_that I cant let you go _  
_you're never comin' home again _

I hold the document tightly in my hands. Shikamaru is holding his head in his hands. He is so tense I feel like he'll burst in minute now. This was how I found him 5 minutes ago. The document had been thrown carelessly to the floor and Shikamaru couldn't look me in the eye when I picked it up. "Just read it Sakura...and forgive Konoha...please." He whispers. My eyes widen. No longer able to hold back any restraint I tear open the document. I read through it franticly. What she read shocked her.

_"The Uchiha clan descended from the __elder__ of the two sons entrusted by the __Sage of the Six Paths__ with his power and will. When it came time for the Sage to chose a successor, he questioned the two on what course of action they would follow to bring order to the world. The elder believed that might was the way to bring peace, while the younger believed love was the way. The Sage favored the ideal of the younger brother, and therefore designated the younger as his successor, causing the elder to be filled with jealousy and hatefulness. From the __younger boy__ descended the __Senju clan__who would be the eternal rivals of the Uchiha. Before the founding of the ninja villages, the Uchiha were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their __Sharingan__, the Uchiha clan came to be known as one of the two strongest clans, the second being the Senju clan. __Madara Uchiha__ was particularly powerful, and, upon attaining the __Mangekyō Sharingan__, he took control of the clan. Under his leadership the Uchiha grew stronger, conquering whatever clans they came upon, such that, whenever the Uchiha clan was hired for a job, the opposing side would hire the Senju. _

_Hashirama Senju__, the leader of the Senju clan, grew tired of the endless fighting, and approached the Uchiha clan with a peace treaty. Madara feared that an alliance would lead the Uchiha to ruin, but his clan disagreed, and he was forced to accept. The two clans came together to form Konoha, with Hashirama being selected as __Hokage__. Madara believed that this was proof that the Uchiha would be made subservient to the Senju, but his clan saw this only as his attempt to rekindle the flames of war. They turned their backs on him, and he defected. Following Madara's betrayal, the __Second Hokage__gave the Uchiha control of the __Konoha Military Police Force__as a sign of trust. Over the years, some Uchiha, have figured out this motive's true meaning, and tried to rebel against the village as Madara did, but they found that it was too late to make a difference, as the Senju had already completely suppressed the Uchiha. _

_Years later, after the __Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha__, Konoha began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack. The Uchiha were relocated to a corner of the village so that they could be more easily monitored. The Uchiha interpreted this as confirmation of what __Madara__had warned them of years earlier, and began to plan overthrowing the village. One Uchiha, __Itachi__, disagreed with the coup d'état, and informed Konoha's leadership of what the Uchiha were up to. The Third __Hokage__, __Hiruzen Sarutobi__, tried to negotiate for a more peaceful approach. This failed, and to prevent an uprising that would create another war, Itachi was ordered to __wipe out the Uchiha__ Clan. "_

I inhaled quickly. My throat seemed to constrict. _This couldn't be true...It couldn't. Konoha would never.._

My mind was becoming a jumbled mess I couldn't breathe and my knees were weak. My hands shook threatening to tear the 10 years old paper...I realized I was having a panic attack. "Sakura please say something" I heard Shikamaru whisper. I jerked my head up at him still breathing erratically. The sudden movement threw me off balance and my legs finally gave in and I sank to the floor still clutching the document tightly.

_The Uchiha were forming a coup d'état..._

_Itachi was a double agent..._

_Itachi was ordered to wipe out the Uchiha clan..._

I squeezed my eyes shut. This couldn't be right...Itachi...hated Konoha...Itachi killed mercilessly...Itachi cared about nothing...

Then suddenly a voice I hadn't heard in over 4 years spoke.

**That's not true...He cared about you. He could have killed you...but he didn't...he could have killed Sasuke but he didn't. He let you protect him. He let you...**

My inner voice spoke sadly.

**He let you find any excuse to save anyone... He never killed Ino. He never killed Kakashi...He never killed Shikamaru and Lee...Kisame killed...YOU killed...but He... He never killed anyone.**

"Oh god!" I breathe out as I choked back my sobs. My hand covers my mouth finally releasing the piece of paper that had just destroyed everything I know. Everything that has happened over the last two years flashes before my eyes. My anger and hatred at Itachi...how I spewed so many curses at his face and he didn't even bat an eye. Him saving me from Orochimaru...Him asking me to stay. Him trusting me. Him protecting me. Him giving me a way out-

Suddenly my heart stops...I remember...that conversation between Pein and Him just before we had left to fight Sasuke.

_"When you let her in Aktsuki you knew where her allegiance would always lie." Itachi spoke as he walked towards me. "Such silly loyalties should have been cast away by now-" Pein spoke as he gave Itachi a look I couldn't decipher. "-but then again you already know that now don't you, Itachi-san?" Itachi stopped in front of me. "You know where my loyalties lie." Itachi said softly as he looked at Pein's Aktsuki coat. Pein smirked "Yes I suppose" He said sounding as if he was just humoring Itachi. I didn't understand. It felt like they were having a conversation with no words. The tension was unbearable."_

It had been right there...screaming at me. That's why Pein wanted Itachi dead. He knew too much and wasn't even on his side. Pein knew! He knew the pain Itachi was going through and he flaunted it in his face! Itachi had only done what he had been ordered...and he still saved Sasuke. And now...now he was dead.

I thought I loved him...but how I can love someone and not see how much pain he was in!

I suddenly feel something touching my back and I look up and see Shikamaru at my side. He looks so guilty. Like he was the one that ordered Itachi to do this. It helped...knowing someone else felt awful. Knowing I'm not the only one. I lean my head on his shoulder and his arm wraps around my back. We just sit there as he holds me as I cry silently.  
I cry myself to sleep.

"_Do you ever think about it?" I ask him as he sharpens his kunia on the bed. It was one of those rare days where Itachi and I didn't have a mission. I was looking out the window watching the storm settle, fighting my own growing boredom. I had found that it was never a good idea for me to be bored because I usually asked stupid and personal questions at Itachi. He never seemed to mind though. Almost as if he enjoyed humoring me. But this question wasn't like all my silly ones...it had a meaning behind it. It was something I had been wondering for a long time. He looked at me but didn't say anything. But I could tell he was waiting for me to continue. I breath in and form my words carefully "About if it hadn't happened...if you didn't-" I hesitate. I can't utter those words. Those words could shatter everything I have put together so carefully. The words -_**kill your family- **_are taboo. But I keep going cause he knows exactly where I am going. He's always known. "-would you have stayed? Would we have met? Or if you left would you still join Akatsuki?" I speak softly. I knew I was crossing some invisible line but I was never very good at curbing my curiosity. I was always a stubborn child. I tense when he suddenly stands up from the bed where he had been sitting. His kunia lay forgotten on the bed. He walked towards the window I stood in front of. I cross my arms over my chest subconsciously. He was silent for a long time as he just looked out the window and I just looked at him. "The past cannot be changed, Sakura." His spoke suddenly. I looked away immediately. I lower my head so my bangs hide my eyes and whisper "But what if-" "Then you would surely be with Sasuke" He interrupts me coldy. I tense. I look up at him...anger boiling in my veins. "You don't know that!" "I thought that was what you wanted Sakura. To be with your first love." He turns and stares at me. "You wouldn't be here if he hadn't betrayed you." I knew he was right. But was it so wrong for me to wish for a better world for us? "I can't give you what you want, Sakura." He says to me. His eyes piercing my very soul. I grit my teeth. "When have I ever asked you for anything! Forget I said anything. It was just a simple question. I didn't have any ulterior motives. All I want is to just be beside you!" I yelled at him. I haven't been this angry at him in a long time. I have always been careful with my emotions around him. Because I knew he wouldn't understand. All he knew is what he was taught -__**Train. Fight. Kill**__- "Then you have what you want" He said. I blink. I then realize what he means. I smile slightly and turn back towards the window clasping my hands behind my back. "Yea. I geuss I do." And I never will bring up the subject again. Because he couldn't give me what I need. But he could give me what I want._

I don't know when it was but I remember Shikamaru's voice through my _-memory-_ dream.  
"Oh good. Your here." I could hear him say. Someone shuffled in the room and I felt someone moving me and picking me up but I was too tired to wake. "She's been though a lot." "I'm sorry she had to find out like this." Someone else spoke...it was a voice I closely recognized. "What about you? How are you holding up about finding out?" Shikamaru asked. I felt someone grasp me a little tighter. "I always knew there was something up...but I never thought it would have been the elders. When you told me over the phone I was a little shell shocked. But Sakura is the one we need to worry about. Who knows how she'll react to Konoha now." The person that held me spoke.

"Then take her home...she need to rest."  
"Thank you Shikamaru. Others wouldn't have come forward about such a ugly matter"  
Shikamaru sighed. "Maybe. Just take care of her, Kakashi"

I don't remember much after that. But I do remember wishing I could go back to my dream. My dream where I was oblivious and Itachi was anything but cruel.

_by my side you'll never be_

* * *

**Reviews make me happy...and might also get my creative juices going... *hint* *hint***


End file.
